


Crosstrack Error

by XScribe



Series: Off The Map [7]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bi-Gender Character(s), Mpreg, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XScribe/pseuds/XScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alternate Universe spin on the Fast & Furious series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crosstrack Error

Friday—September 15 continued…

Though he woke up from nightmares all night, Brian managed to sleep a few broken hours. The first time he woke from a bad dream, it took him only a few moments to realize he had to get to the bathroom. After the night before, he was relieved his only inconvenience for this was having to get dressed. Finding his negligee in the sheets, he pulled it back on. Then when he returned to bed, he lay silently on the pillow a while under the lamplight, admiring his incredible fortune in finding himself beside Dominic Toretto. To Brian, he was certain it would never happen again.

The next time he awoke, he turned the TV on in the hope of allaying the nightmares. He kept the volume low so not to disturb Dom who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Just looking at his handsome form and bulging muscles gave Brian distraction. He wouldn’t dare draw back the sheet for a look at that sleep erection, much as he entertained the desire. It would be too much of a torture not to be able to play with it, wrap his hands around it, take it into his mouth, and particularly not to be able to sink down on it and feel it thrust deep…Never mind. He couldn’t allow himself to have those thoughts.

Awake for an hour, he considered taking one of the sedatives Dr. Adams had prescribed. Lying awake, it was harder than hell not to recall the events of the night before. He tried to focus on the one good thing that had come of it; the extra money they’d salvaged from the yacht. It hadn’t taken too long to find it, either, with all four of them looking. 

Checking his cell phone, he saw it was around 3:30 in the morning and he was still awake, thinking. If he took one of the sedatives then, he might sleep until some unseemly hour the next day, long after everyone else had been up for hours.

For not having taken the sedative, he awoke again when Dom slipped an arm over him and nuzzled his ear. Thankfully, it was before his latest dream turned bad.

When he wanted to go have a shower, rather than linger in bed, Dom insisted on accompanying him. It wasn’t exactly what Brian had planned. On the other hand, he didn’t want to leave Dom, for some reason fearful that his presence had all been an illusion. So he agreed. The worst of it was that like the night before, Brian was afraid Dom was going to be disappointed that his partner wouldn’t be able to perform in the shower as he’d done in the past. 

~~~

The aroma of coffee and bacon rising from downstairs seemed to prompt the baby into wild aerobics as they dressed. He’d already been awake and stirring inside, but either hunger was getting to him or he was just in a highly active, playful mood. Knowing how eager Toretto was to experience his child, Brian informed him of this and guided him where to feel. He thought he might have felt the slightest fluttering, but wasn’t certain. Perhaps the baby just wasn’t big enough. Dom blamed it on the strength of Brian’s abs.

Expecting to have a chance to relax over the weekend, Brian put on one of the pairs of black, stretch maternity, flared leggings Rome had packed. Hopefully, they’d be soft and comfortable enough for Brian to tolerate. Shirt-wise, however, all Brian found present in his bags were bright, thin-strapped tops of georgette and rayon—nothing casual for kicking back at home, which was essentially what he considered Vernetta’s house. Not a single damn simple t-shirt or even a button-up.

When he appealed to Dom, he was offered the pick of anything present in his luggage. On taking inventory, Brian found Dom had more clean undershirts, short-sleeved buttoned shirts, and tight, sleeveless V-neck tees. Brian instantly opted for one of the soft V-neck undershirts. After pulling it on, and untucking the curls at the nape of his neck from beneath it, he got back into his luggage to find what pairs of shoes Rome had brought him. Meanwhile, he observed as Dom proceeded to dress in a white, short-sleeved, navy-buttoned Henley over stone-colored cotton sheeting pants. The stretch cotton of the shirt showed off his torso muscles admirably.

On finding a pair of flat, leather-strapped sandals, Brian sat down on the edge of the bed to slip into them. He found the seam of the pants, however, to be a little uncomfortable against his tender scrotum.

“Wait a minute,” Dom said suddenly. He’d been digging through his own luggage and paused. “Where’s your bra?”

“Huh?” Brian stopped what he was doing, which was just as well as it was exerting some binding pressure on his inseam. 

“Your bra.”

Brian scoffed. “I hardly have anything to put in a bra.” He went back to fitting on the sandal.

“Well, you’re not walking around here in front of Pearce like that.”

Again, Brian wanted to scoff, but checked his tongue. It would be better not to point out too much about Pearce. “It’s not like I’ve got all that much.”

“Oh, you’ve got enough all right. And what you’ve got is real apparent in my undershirt.” Still barefoot, Dom went back to his bag and pawed through it some more. Finding another shirt, he tossed it to Brian. “Wear this one instead.”

It was a blue-gray cotton weave button-up, adorned with breast pockets, epaulets, hammered metal buttons, and elaborate, handsome double-seams all over. It would look great on Dom, Brian thought. But he could see why Dom would prefer Brian wear it. With a shrug, he stood up and pulled off the undershirt to change it.

Another rumble of disapproval issued from Dom. When Brian looked to him, he saw his partner’s gaze focused lower—right about crotch-level. “I can see everything you’re packing and you sure as hell can't say you don’t got all that much down there.”

Actually, when Rome had bought the soft, stretch maternity pants, Brian knew they might be a little too revealing. However, he’d been able to project the comfort of them, and therefore had agreed to their purchase. With the understanding that he’d be wearing them with oversized maternity shirts. That had been Rome’s intention, being as he’d never encouraged Brian to accentuate that attribute of his. It wasn’t a reaction he’d expected from Toretto, though. “Does it bother you?”

“I love it. What I don’t like is that Pearce is gonna be ogling your big bulge any more than I like the thought of him ogling your tits.” Dom had come to Brian and was helping him into the shirt. He first tried buttoning it over his belly.

Holding his breath in uncertainty, Brian was so relieved, his exhaled. “Oh, don’t worry about that; he won't be looking down there.”

After fumbling with the buttons a moment, Dom stopped. He eyed Brian with concern. “He won't…? You can't be serious…That package of yours? Has he even seen it?”

Though Brian knew what Dom wanted to hear, it would be a lie, considering how long they’d been friends. Hell, they used to bathe together as kids. Embarrassed and uneasy, Brian quietly cleared his throat.

At last Dom got most of the buttons fixed over Brian’s abdomen, then tugged the shirt down in front to cover. It didn’t seem to. But it did strain a little over his pregnant belly. “Hm. Do you mean to tell me he doesn’t like your big pecker?”

It wasn’t something Brian meant to share, but Dom was smart. And perhaps it had always bothered Brian enough to let the fact be known.

Apparently taking Brian’s silence as an affirmation, Dom went on. “He’s not right in the head if he doesn’t like the way you’re hung.” Dom then proceeded to fix the buttons across Brian’s chest, leaving the top button undone. “I like the way that looks on you. Let him eat his heart out.” Then he stepped back for an approving look over Brian. “Damn, I can’t believe how lucky I am to be with you again.”

From atop the end table that Brian had been using as a night stand, his cell phone rang where it lay, charging. Unless it was a wrong number, he couldn’t imagine who might be calling. Leaving Dom waiting, Brian went to check it, ready to motion for him to go downstairs to the delicious-smelling breakfast he must be dying for. However, when Brian picked up the cellphone and unplugged it, he recognized by the caller I.D. that it was the Gareth’s home phone. “Yeah,” Brian said upon answering.

“Brian…I think it’s really important that we talk to your mom today. She called me overnight and left the message that the authorities had contacted her about your kidnapping. She’s been up most of the night talking to them and as you can imagine she’s really upset. I was called into the hospital to do a cesarean really early this morning, so I myself just got home and listened to her message.”

At a loss of how to react, Brian hesitated, thinking.

“Brian? Are you there?”

“Yeah. I was hoping not to have to have to do this…”

“Do you want me be the one to tell her?” Gareth didn’t hide his impatience. “She’s upset and crying. I can't not tell her—it would be cruel.”

“No, no, I don’t want to do that to her...All right, we’ll go talk to her. How do you want to do this? You want to come pick me up and drive me to the house? You want me to meet you over there?”

“If you don’t want to go over there by yourself, we should go together. It would be easier for you, anyway. I can come and pick you up. Did you go to Mrs. Pearce’s, after all?”

“Yeah.” Brian looked to Dom who was watching him questioningly. “I mean to bring Dom, though. She might as well meet him, since he’s gonna be an important part of my life now, being the baby’s father. And you know he’s been asking about her.”

Dom came closer. “Your mom?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Brian nodded at Toretto.

“If you didn’t want to go,” Gareth went on, “you understand that I would have had to tell her where I guessed you were and that you were with Roman Pearce. Then she’d go rushing over there, and I’m sure Mrs. Pearce wouldn’t be too happy about that. I’m going to call your mom back and assure her that you got away from the kidnappers and you’re okay and that we’ll be over to see her. I’ll be there this morning. Is an hour all right?”

“Sure, yeah,” Brian sighed, knowing he’d have only a little over an hour to psyche himself into seeing his mother. Snapping his phone shut, he tucked it into one of the breast pockets. “Guess we’re gonna have to go see my mom…” he said desolately.

“That’s great,” Dom beamed. “I’d like to go meet her. But, is she gonna be cool? Like Mrs. Pearce? Is she gonna nark on me?”

“You don’t want to meet her. Not ‘cos she’ll nark on you—it’s just her. I really don’t know if she’ll nark on you. It depends on how she reacts.”

“All I understand is that you and her don’t get along. I don’t understand the rest. You think there’s a good possibility she’ll nark on me?”

“I don’t know, man,” Brian sighed tiredly. “She uses drugs and often packs a gun. As you can imagine, she’s leery of cops, yet she was real gung-ho about my studying law and getting into the academy. I usually credit Rome’s brothers for teaching me how to shoot, but actually, she’s the one who first put a pistol in my hands when I was like six. She’s a walking contradiction—a real piece of work. Everything about her, man.”

Understandably, Dom looked worried. “What kind of drugs? Like crack? Heroin?”

“No, nothing like that.” Brian started for the door. “She was pretty open about it, so I know she never did that shit.”

“Except for the drugs,” Dom said, not moving to leave yet, “is she really that bad? I mean, she doesn’t sound like someone who’d get nominated for a Mom Of The Year Award, but I don’t see why you don’t get along. She encouraged you in a career that you wanted, which is great. I think it would have been cool to have a mom who taught me how to fire a gun when I was six or smoked weed with me while I was growing up.”

“Yeah, well, we got along over a lot of things. And she was pretty cool about some things, I guess. But, it’s just as well we’re not gonna be around her after the baby’s born.”

“How can you say a thing like that? I kid ought a be around his grandparents, you know?”

“When you meet her, you might change your mind. Except if you’re lucky, you won’t get to know her that well.”

~~~

They arrived downstairs to find a lavish breakfast awaiting them. It was served in the dining room, which Vernetta usually only used for special occasions. Evidently she felt the occasion to be special enough. She served coffee from a coffee pot instead of the glass carafe in the maker. All the food was set out on platters with warmed syrup in the glass server of her cream and sugar set. The meal turned out to be her best pancakes from scratch topped with whipped cream, fresh fruit, and confectioners’ sugar along with crisp bacon and scrambled eggs.

Right away Rome voiced his contempt for Brian’s outfit. “Where you get that shirt? I neva’ bought you no shirt like that. It don’ even fit you, look at that. Yo’ belly about ready to pop them buttons. I’ss too short, too.”

“I like it,” Brian contended. “It’s Dom’s.”

Toretto added his own line of defense. “I like it on him, too. Makes him look good.”

“What chyou sayin’?” Rome was quick to rebuff. “You don’t like the clothes he had on yesterday? He look damn fine in those things.”

“Actually, he did,” Dom agreed. “But, he makes anything look good.”

Probably to ward off an argument, Vernetta interrupted. “I found a couple a photo albums with pictures of Brian when he was young. He so pretty. You just wait and see.”

Embarrassing once again, Brian took the chair Dom held out for him. “Oh, Mom. He don’t wanna see that.”

“Yes, he does,” she provided. “He said so himself. Ask him.”

Over his plate, Dom nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

She poured out coffee for their guest, then started on Brian’s empty cup, suddenly stopping herself. “Wait a minute. You can’t drink this. I forgot! I should a bought you some decaff when I went out to get your medicine last night.”

“Mom,” Brian moaned. “Please. I’ve been drinking regular coffee all along. Dr. Adams says the baby’s fine.”

Clearly, she didn’t believe him. “You didn’t tell him you’ve been feeding the baby regular coffee, either, did you? Well, I’m not poisoning my grandbaby.” She refilled her own cup and then Rome’s instead.

Rome scoffed. “You try gettin’ him to quit, fo’ a change, Mom. I been tryin’ all this time. He don’t listen.”

“Yeah,” Brian protested, “but I’m tired all the time. Without coffee, I couldn’t get through the day. What am I supposed to do? Especially when I was driving. I nearly fell asleep behind the wheel a dozen times. Would you rather I crashed?”

Trying to be helpful, Dom offered, “Well, you don’t need to worry about doing any driving with me around, baby. I’ll see to that. I understand caffeine isn’t good for an unborn baby.”

Annoyed, Brian picked up his fork; at least the act of eating, if nothing else, would keep him awake. And with the minimal amount of sleep he’d had in the last two nights, he had even less confidence of staying awake. “I’m not givin’ up drivin’ just ‘cos I'm pregnant, that’s for damn sure.”

“I didn’t mean completely,” Dom tried to be reassuring. “I mean you shouldn’t have to do any long-distance driving. I don’t want you to wear yourself out behind the wheel and I sure don’t want you endangering yourself or the baby.” Then he looked to Vernetta. “Um, what exactly is the harm in caffeine to the baby? How bad is it for him to drink?”

Back in her seat, she’d resumed eating. “A little bit of caffeine isn’t going to hurt, but drinking a lot of coffee can lead to miscarriage.” She gave Brian a meaningful look. “Low birth weight. They also say now it might interfere with iron absorption in the blood, which ain’t good for a new baby who needs as much iron as possible. You know a lot of maternity patients get anemic just from being a pregnant ‘cos the baby takes a lot of iron. That’s why they make prenatal vitamins with extra iron. If you been drinking coffee all this time, the doctor may need to put you on them for the rest of the pregnancy. I’m sure he took tests to find out. You lucky you ain't miscarried that baby.” Another piercing look.

The sudden panic that began to overcome Brian was at least a little comforted when he felt Dom’s hand on his leg. Although it wasn’t a reasonable thought, somehow it conveyed to Brian that as long as Dom was there, he’d never allow anything like that to happen.

“See?” Rome argued. “I tol’ you, Brian. I warned you an’ you went ahead and did things yo’ own way. Jus’ like you a’ways do.”

Swallowing, Brian turned his gaze on Rome. “Did you know that? About that it could cause miscarriage?”

“No, I ain’ no nurse,” Rome said bitterly. “But I knowed it was bad. You should a remembered Mom’s a nurse. I hea’ what she say a lot a times, even if she don’ think I do.”

“I’m glad you heard that,” Vernetta said, giving her son a much kinder look than she had Brian. Then another sharp one back at him. “You should a listened to Roman. You wanna hurt that baby, it sound like you doin’ a good job.”

“But, Mom,” Brian struggled, then realized he had no argument. He had no idea drinking coffee could have been so injurious to his baby and it scared him. “I-I didn’t know…I wouldn’t have if I’d known, I swear…Listen, Mom. Speaking of Dr. Adams, he called me before we came downstairs. He said my mom called him overnight freaking out because the Feds called her and told her about what happened to me. He insists we got to tell her that I got away and I’m here in town. And if I don’t want to go over to the house myself to talk to her, he’s going to come pick me up and take me or he’ll be forced to tell her I’m here at your house, so she can come and see I’m all right.”

Studying Brian, she nodded. “I can see why he’d wanna do that. It’s not right not to tell her. It’s fine by me if she wants to come over here.”

While Rome began to mutter, Brian said, “But, I don’t want to put you through that. So I agreed for him to come and pick me and Dom up after breakfast to go over there.”

With that, Vernetta glanced at Dom. “You willing to put your boyfriend through that?”

“He says he can take care of himself.”

“I don’t doubt he can in most any circumstance,” Vernetta went on. “But you pregnant, and your mom don’t know about it. And Mr. Toretto don’t know Miss Kitty.” This time she passed Dom a long look.

Dom seemed amused. “Look, I hardly think dealing with Mrs. O'Conner is worse than dealing with a street gang or the ones I put up with every day when I was in prison. Yes, I’ve done time, Mrs. Pearce.”

Brian went on, knowing Vernetta wouldn’t be remotely disturbed by that. “First of all, Dom’s been wanting to meet her. And second, if I go over there by myself, she’s gonna be a lot harder on me. She needs to meet Dom, as important as he is to me. If that wasn’t the case, no I wouldn’t put him through that.”

“You been through enough,” Vernetta remarked. “She can come over here and talk to me before she says a word to either of you. Neither a you need that.”

“That’s okay, Mrs. Pearce,” Dom insisted, still amused. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” He picked up Brian’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “And I won't let nothing happen to Brian.”

“So, Mom,” Brian continued, still deathly worried about the coffee and everything else he wouldn’t have her or the doctor’s expertise to consult while he and Dom were in exile, “what else should I know about the baby?”

“A million things,” she said. “Doc Adams must have told you some.”

Brian nodded vaguely, as did Dom. 

“But not enough,” Dom admitted, “I’m sure. He gave us a complimentary bag filled with a lot of things, including a few booklets and told us to call any time we had questions. But we don’t even know where we’ll be and our access to phones is going to be very limited.”

“That’s right,” Brian had to agree. To be a fugitive meant to leave no trails for the authorities to pick up. And Brian knew what those leads would be. “And anyway, I don’t even begin to know what to ask.”

That evoked an understanding smile from Vernetta. “Tell you what: I been thinking about it and I want to take you shopping for the baby. We’ll go to the mall. I’ve been looking forward to this for years. After you and Mr. Toretto go I won't see you or the baby for who knows how long? So I want this chance. While we’re at the mall, we’ll go to the bookstore and I’ll get you some real books about pregnancy and taking care of a new baby. I don’t want you goin’ and buyin’ any old book you come across. What Doc Adams gave you is a start. I want you to know what you need to know so you can ask the right questions when the time comes, okay? We can go later this afternoon after you get done at your momma’s or tomorrow. ”

“Shopping…?” Brian tried not to blanch. Not again.

Unexpectedly, Toretto concurred. “I think that’s a great idea, Mrs. Pearce. Brian needs some things anyway. I had to lend him one of my shirts ‘cos he didn’t have much with him. Much he wanted to wear, anyway. Plus, he says he doesn’t even have a bra. Can you believe that?”

“That ain’ true,” Rome suddenly interjected. “I bought him some bras. Why you go an’ lie like that, Bry?”

“He said,” Dom clarified, “he didn’t have any. And I didn’t see any.”

“What chyou doin’ pokin’ in his things--?” Rome started to snap.

“I didn’t have any in my bags,” Brian further explained. “And anyway, they’re not maternity. Remember? That’s what I need and you said you didn’t like the maternity ones.”

“They was sad in comparison. And you gonna fit into the ones I bought you soon enough.”

“Hey,” Toretto intervened. “If anybody’s gonna be fitting O'Conner in underthings, it’s gonna be me. And I’ll be more than happy to get you maternity things, baby.” He looked to Brian warmly. “It seems like he didn’t bring along any clothes that he chose for himself. I think he ought a be able to have things of his own choice, don’t you?”

Rome dropped his hand on the table. “Oh, hell no, Toretto. Tha’s the last thing he needs. Lettin’ him do his own shoppin’ is the wors’ mistake you could make.”

Putting his arm around Brian, Dom hugged him. “He’ll be fine. He shouldn’t be forced into wearing clothes other people pick for him.”

“You find out,” Pearce warned, shaking his head as he picked up his last piece of bacon. “Tha’s a disasta’ jus’ waitin’ ta happen.”

“I think,” Vernetta agreed, “that Mister Toretto’s right.”

“Like hell,” Rome countered. “What chyou doin’? Sidin’ wit’ him now, Mom? Well, I’m done!” He dropped his knife and fork on plate with a loud clatter. “Tha’s how it is, I don’ even want neitha‘ a them he’ no mo’. Fuck you, Brian. I’m goin’ back to LA. I got a life back theh’. A job, a place to stay, some money. He’ I got nothin’ no mo’.” He stood up. “I come back an’ visit you sometime afta’ they outta he’, Mom,” he added pointedly. “’Cos I don’t wanna even look at you no mo’, Bry.” He picked up his near-empty plate and started for the kitchen.

“Rome!” Brian said, alarming. “Rome, wait!”

“Brian, honey,” Vernetta said. “You can't let him make you feel guilty. That’s what he’s trying to do. He make you feel guilty and you’ll give into him.”

“No, Mom.” Brian got up, as well. “I gotta go talk to him, man. I don’t want to end things like this with him. He’s my best friend.”

~~~

By the way Rome was banging things around in the kitchen, it was inevitable he’d break something. Brian immediately went to the counter to help put things away or in the sink for rinsing.

“I don’ need yo’ help,” Rome grumbled. “Don’ need nothin’ from you. You stabbed me in the back fo’ the last time.”

“Don’t say that,” Brian said, bringing the cutting board to the sink. “Can we talk about this upstairs?” He glanced back at the door. “In your room?”

“What make you think I even want you in my room eva’ again? Afta’ you turned me down last night? Jus’ stay the fuck away from me.”

“That’s not what I want. You and me--we’re tight, man. You can't just throw away years of friendship. What I said in New Orleans? I meant every word of it.”

“Yo’ the one who th’owed it away, not me. I put up wit’ chyou th’oo all this.” He motioned vaguely at Brian. “You shouldn’t even be dressed like that in fron’ a Mom. Ain’ right. Put on a longa’ shirt an’ cova’ that up. An’ you havin’ somebody else’s kid—that bad enough. I even tried to help you out and keep that baby safe. Then you do this.”

Self-consciously, Brian tried to tug down the front of the shirt again. “But-but, didn’t I prove how much I cared about you? Over and over? When we were on that yacht, Dom was ready to go and I said, no way, I’m not leaving without Rome. We have to get Rome! I was about to go after you myself, but he wouldn’t let me. He was protecting me. I was ready to risk my ass to save you. I wasn’t leaving that yacht without you.”

Rome gave him a surly glance. “That chyo’ po-lice trainin’ is all. Didn’t mean you gave a shit about me. Could a been anybody.”

Taken from Rome’s point of view, Brian could appreciate the argument. Impatiently, he took Rome’s arm. “Come on. Please. Let’s go upstairs and talk about this. We’ve got to work out some kind of an understanding and I don’t want to do it here in the kitchen.”

“They’s nothin’ lef’ to work out.” Rome shook Brian’s hand off. “Even if you was offerin’ ta go upstaih’s and th’ow yo’ legs open, i’ss too late. You messed up when you went to bed wit’ him,” Pearce intoned with scorn, “las’ night. Jus’ get on out a he’ an’ go back to him.”

“Oh, does it gotta be like that?” Brian bristled. “No, you’re not gonna do this. I’ve been through enough shit the past 24 hours.” He lowered the volume of his voice to a near whisper. “You know the reason Verone didn’t kill us both straight out? It wasn’t like he didn’t plan to. The reason he didn’t was on accoun’ a he wanted to barter with me to be his sex slave.”

Freezing, Rome cut his slanted eyes to Brian, shocked.

“That’s right,” Brian went on. “He had this voyeuristic game he wanted to play with Fuentes. You know she’d been wanting to have sex with me all along. He’d gotten it in his head he wanted to watch me and her having sex. The whole thing made me sick. I wouldn’t give in, but I kept him hanging onto the possibility that I might, buying time, just to keep us both alive. Like I said, to keep me put, he drugged me.”

“Fuck…” Rome was finally provoked enough to mutter. “Fuckin’ crazy-ass, bug-eyed piece a white shit…If I’d a knowed that, I’d a fuckin’ busted out and killed his ass.”

“His thugs would have killed you before you ever got to me. You know that.”

“I don’ caeh…Yo’ my boy…That ugly son-of-a-bitch think he could touch you…” Rome left the sponge he was holding and came to Brian. Very gently, he took him and held him close. “Yo’ my boy…”

Brian breathed. By Rome’s ear, Brian admitted for the first time what had happened aloud. “After they knocked me out with injections, they raped me. They molested and raped me.”

Rome’s hold suddenly tightened to near crushing. The baby stirred with the abrupt crowding. “Oh, hell no!” Though he didn’t let go, he moved back enough to look Brian over, bellies still touching. 

“I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want to tell anyone.” Brian struggled to keep from breaking down. He lowered his head in shame. “I wouldn’t even tell the doctor. I just let him see for himself when he checked me out.”

“I’m the only one you tol’?”

Brian nodded, not looking up. 

“Toretto don’t even know?”

“He knows. Dr. Adams was cool enough to tell him for me, because I couldn’t…I couldn’t say nothin’ to nobody about it...”

Rome lowered Brian’s head to his shoulder. “Oh, baby…You should a tol’ me befo’…I wouldn’ a been pissed at you. I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry…” He rocked Brian.

~~~

They’d just cleared the table when Gareth arrived. He wore a cool, casual cotton gauze shirt over jeans, and tiny, little polished-finished silver hoop earrings. Notably, he wore Armani Exchange, wrap-around, aviator-style gunmetal frames with dark gray, gradient lenses to cover his countenance, making it difficult for Brian to judge the doctor’s exact mood over having to make the trip. If he was pissed about missing out on sleep, Brian could hardly have blamed him; he felt much the same way, himself. But he’d not been the one to impose on Gareth. 

Upon sight of Brian, however, Gareth paused and lowered his shades to look over the top of them in the foyer. “Wow,” he commented. “You look so different every time I see you. I’ve never seen anyone wear maternity pants so well. And that shirt looks good on you, too. Though clearly it’s not maternity.”

Though he was used to getting compliments from Gareth, Brian still blushed and quickly dismissed the subject. “Thanks.” The mild bind of the shirt around his belly reminded of him of this as he tugged self-consciously on the hammered metal buttons on the placket again.

“Doctor,” Dom said, donning his own shades to step outside.

“Right,” Gareth acknowledged, “Brian told me you’d be coming along with us.”

Having been the one to open the door, Vernetta was still present. “I told Brian it’d be all right by me if you just told Mrs. O'Conner to come on over here and visit with him. I’d rather, in fact.”

“That’s okay,” Gareth replied. “Thanks for the offer, Mrs. Pearce, but we’ll be fine.”

From the front door, it was only a short trip to the street, being as there had never anything more than a thin strip of dry, sparse crab grass beyond the front porch of Vernetta’s yard. Very few homes in Barstow bothered with lawns since the dry sand of the desert didn’t allow for it. Waiting on the strip of dirt and gravel before the uneven edge of asphalt of the street stood Gareth’s latest acquisition, a metallic techno violet 2000 BMW 323i. It was new to Brian, who recalled the doctor’s last vehicle as being a red 1995 Beamer.

“Nice wheels,” Brian effused. Both he and Dom had to pause to admire it. “What’s it got?”

“Oh, this is my every day car,” Gareth laughed, revealing that he was indeed somewhat tired. “It’s a six-cylinder, 2.5 liter, five-speed manual.”

“Nice color,” Dom remarked.

“I wouldn’t mind takin’ it out,” Brian said, half-joking.

“You want to?” Once again, the doctor paused. He held out the key to Brian. “Go ahead. Take it out. Then you can drive to your mom’s.”

Much as Brian would have liked to completely forsake going to his mom’s house, he took the 323i on a short test run in the outskirts of town, blocks beyond the Pearce property. He knew the small city well and everywhere there was to go for joy riding, but it wasn’t his car. And certainly, his mom lived only blocks from Vernetta. He and Rome used to either walk or ride the short distance on their bikes, regularly.

It was a foreboding feeling he had when he drove up to the two-story house he’d grown up in. It never really appeared to match the other houses on the block, making it seem a little out of place. He’d always appreciated having the best-looking house in the neighborhood, though and a little bit of green foliage in the small front yard, even though he’d eventually had to take over the job of caring for it until he’d moved out. As he drove up to turn onto the driveway in front of the shut garage doors, he saw the curtains flick at the front window. Shit. For courage, he looked to Dom who was in the passenger seat beside him. 

Before he could move to get out, he heard the front door. Behind him, Gareth was already getting out of the back seat of the 323i. Unaware of what he was about to confront, Dom opened his door, and was watching to the right of the car, where Gareth was heading. 

“Come on, O'Conner,” Dom said, nonchalant in his excitement.

On first sight of his mom, Brian wasn’t sure what Dom would think. She rushed up in a flimsy summer cover-up and let the doctor hug her comfortingly. Her long, curly blond hair was pulled up messily in a midnight blue clip. The shoulders of the dress were spaghetti straps and the dress was a clingy navy and white striped knit, showing off more than Brian would have liked in front of his boyfriend. Only because of the bad impression it would make; he was used to her revealing attire. Having been up all night showed; she certainly didn’t look her best. She had little makeup on and appeared to have been crying. There was also a cigarette in her hand as she caught Gareth, then looked to the car.

“Oh my god! Oh my god, Brian!” She shot straight around the car to reach the driver’s door.

“I can see why the doc is so attracted to her,” Dom commented, watching through the windshield. “She’s pretty. Definitely a family resemblance.”

“But, she looks like hell,” Brian murmured, unwillingly popping open his door.

“What’re you talking about? She looks great. So she’s been crying? She’s just worried about her baby.”

Brian had no sooner placed a foot on the concrete of the driveway when his mom pried the door from his hold and pulled him out into an embrace. He immediately noticed the scent of alcohol about her. “Oh, honey!” she cried, breaking down again. “Sweetheart, I missed you so mu--!” Then pulled sharply away to look down him. “You—you’re pregnant?”

It wasn’t so much a question as an angry accusation. Exactly what Brian was expecting. And he knew Gareth was expecting the same. He was already at the fender of the car, ready to intervene.

“Mom,” Brian began.

“How dare you!” she lashed out. “Are you insane? What the hell have you been doing? Is this why you ran off to LA? So you could sleep around all you wanted? Then you fucked up your job so bad the next thing I hear the police are after you, hunting you down like an outlaw. Just what I was afraid of. You think they didn’t come here and question me? This isn’t what I expected of you, Brian. Then you went and got yourself kidnapped! Kidnapped! I hope you’re happy with the shit you’ve brought on yourself. And all while you’re knocked up, no less! Of course,” she chided sarcastically. “You were determined to do that. What in hell were you thinking? Or have you been thinking at all?”

Trying to temper the situation, Gareth caught her just before she slapped Brian, which he braced himself for. He may have been beat up enough already, but in his mom’s eyes, he knew he had it coming. “Kitty,” the doctor said, “why don’t we go inside? I was up at four o’clock this morning at the hospital and I could really use some coffee. I’ll make us some.”

“How can you be so calm about all th--?” Looking past Brian’s left shoulder, she suddenly glowered. “And who the fuck are you?”

Glancing towards where she was focused, Brian found that Dom had come around the car and taken a defensive stance beside him. “Mrs. O'Conner,” he said, his deep voice pitched at that register Brian found so reassuring. “I’m Dom. I'm with your son.”

“You?” Her eyes blazed as they raked over Toretto. “You son-of-a-bitch! You did this to him?”

“Kitty,” the doctor continued, struggling to manage her. “Let’s go inside, like I said. Come on.” Exerting some force, he pressed her back around the corner of the garage to step up onto the porch, despite her resistance, both physical and verbal.

Reaching back into the car, Brian drew his messenger bag out and over his shoulder. “See why I didn’t want to come here now?”

Shutting the door for him, Dom agreed. “She did overreact a little.”

“You think so?” Brian locked the car and started for the front door. “She’s just getting warmed up.”

“Yeah, I think I’m beginning to see your point. If the doctor hadn’t grabbed her arm, I was gonna jump in the way, myself. I'm not about to let her hit you.”

“I don't know,” Brian conceded morosely. “I mean, all the things she said—I did fuck up.”

On the porch, Dom arrested Brian and turned him about face. “No, you didn’t. You made the best possible decisions you could in light of the circumstances. Circumstances that were way beyond your control, from what it looks like to me. As for the decisions you made about me—well, I’ll always be grateful to you for them. These things weren’t your fault. They happened. You didn’t fuck up. And if you think getting pregnant was a fuck-up, you couldn’t be more wrong. It’s the best thing in the world anyone’s ever done for me. The fact that it was you made it even better.” He hugged Brian tightly.

It was strange, but Brian could see all of Dom’s points, as well. And much as it didn’t seem possible, they made sense.

~~~

On entering the living room, Brian was immediately reminded of the familiar, heavy scent of tobacco that cloaked the house of his childhood. He seldom ever thought of it except when he’d been away for long. If anything, he’d always found the scent pleasant due to its familiarity. However, in view of the changes brought on by pregnancy, he wasn’t sure how he’d react to it now. 

The room, he noted, was much messier than usual. On the way to the kitchen, he could hear his mom and Gareth talking. Cushions were on the floor, one of her afghans was thrown in a heap on the sofa, magazines were piled around, the ashtrays were full, and there were used glasses on the coffee table, along with an open bottle of Jack Daniels. Kitty’s nail kit was there with bottles of polish set out along with other sundries. He didn’t take careful inventory, or he was sure he would have found a lot more things out of place. It wasn’t exactly strange behavior for her. He was the one who had started learning to keep house since he was ten or so and it had been more than a year since he’d last been there.

In the kitchen he could hear her railing all the way out to the foyer. “—am so not ready for this bullshit! How can he do this to me again already?”

There was an abrupt clatter of something falling to the tiles just when Brian’s heart skipped a beat. If his mom didn’t shut up, he feared she’d say too much. Evidently the doctor had meant to interrupt.

“Gareth!” Kitty admonished. “What are you doing?”

“Where’s another clean one?” Gareth asked.

They heard the dishwasher open. “Don’t you realize what Brian did?” Kitty went on. “He just took his career and threw it down the toilet. All the studying and training…I was hoping I wasn’t kidding myself that he was better than this, but obviously I was wrong.”

“That’s not true,” the doctor defended. “First of all, it’s not as bad as that. Brian and I talked about it. He’s turned things around. He’s been exonerated by the police department and is going back to work.”

“What? Exonerated? After what he did? There’s more in the cupboard. I just bought some last week.” 

“Don’t forget how resourceful he’s always been.”

“Oh, there’s no way in hell he could fix this mess he made.”

Flinching, Brian started through the front hall, but not before Dom suddenly inquired quietly, “Do what to her again already? What’s she talking about?”

Though Brian knew exactly what his mom was referring to, he had no desire to tell Toretto. Brian was sure Dom would never look at him the same if he knew he’d been pregnant before. So there was damn good reason to fear Kitty would bring it up in an attempt to chase him away. “Man, I don't know. She’s pissed, you know? She’s just goin’ off, talkin’ crap. That’s how she is.”

“It doesn’t sound like that.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Passing the stairs, Brian led Dom past the rear hall into the family room where they could see over the bar counter into the kitchen. Both the doctor and Kitty were at the counter by the stove preparing coffee. It took only a moment before Brian realized Dom hadn’t joined him at the bar. Quickly, Brian looked around for his companion. He was uneasy when he saw Dom had discovered some photo albums Kitty had left out on the occasion table in the equally messy family room. He was taking a seat on the sectional sofa, holding one open. Damn.

Instantly, Brian approached the sofa to coax it away from Dom. “Lemme put some of this junk away so--”

“No, no,” Dom objected. “I wanna see it.”

Just hearing her son’s voice brought Kitty out of the kitchen. “There you are! What do you think you’re going to do without a job, smart-ass? With the law after you and a kid to support? You didn’t think, did you?” she demanded.

“No, it’s cool, like Gareth said.” Forgetting about the photo albums for the moment, Brian turned back to her. “They’re not after me no more. It’s all taken care of.”

“And just how could that be?” she asked, putting a hand on her hip. Then looked over the occasion table. “Excuse me,” she said pointedly to Dom, “haven’t you ever heard of asking permission?” Without waiting for him to answer, she hurriedly came over to do what Brian had been attempting, and took the photo album from him, although she had to tug to do so. Then she began gathering the other ones out of his reach.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. O'Conner,” Toretto was quick to compensate, sounding far more patient and respectful than she deserved. “May I see the photo albums?”

“And just why should I let you?” she dismissed. “You think because you knock up my son you suddenly mean a damn thing to me? I don’t know you—I don’t know a thing about you.”

“Mom!” Brian was horrified. “Don’t talk to Dom like--”

“Brian, honey,” she plied, “I left an open bottle on the table in the living room; go bring it and fix me a drink.”

“I think you’ve had enough already,” he retorted.

“Not near enough!” she barked. “What do you expect? As upset as I’ve been through all this shit, you’re going to tell me how much I can drink? Just go get it for me, damn it!”

“Kitty,” Gareth said suddenly from the end of the bar counter. “The coffee will be done pretty quick; why don’t you wait and have some of that?”

“Pour me a cup when it’s ready,” she said. “I’ll use it as a chaser.”

Back in the living room, when Brian bent over the coffee table to fetch the bottle, he was assaulted with a strong waft of burnt tobacco from the ashtray. On the short trip back to the family room, he could already feel a surge of nausea. Damn. He didn’t want to have to take another promethazine already. And what was going to happen when he left the country and ran out of it? No doctor, no prescription. He should probably take it only very sparingly.

Holding the whiskey bottle, he found his mom rudely putting the photo albums away in the bookcase. That was far more disrespectful than Dom deserved. After all, he was just curious about his kid’s family and that was understandable. Knowing it would only further provoke Kitty, Brian said nothing, but made a mental note to show them to Dom before they left. 

In the kitchen, Brian placed the glasses in the sink and got down a clean old-fashioned from the cupboard. Much as he wanted to voice some contempt for having been forced to come, he couldn’t; the visit was inevitable. Gareth had done the decent thing and accompanied him. After Brian had added ice to the drink, Gareth gestured to add water.

“I hope Dom doesn’t suspect anything,” Brian muttered. “Thanks for shutting Kitty up before she really went off.”

“I hope he doesn’t suspect anything, either,” Gareth murmured quietly at his shoulder. “It would be a hell of a way for him to learn. I figure that’s your business—not hers to broadcast. I’m really sorry, Brian. I know this is real hard on you. You’ve been through more than enough crap the last couple of days. I’m not gonna mention a word about what you went through when you were kidnapped. I think it would put her over the top if you tell her and obviously she’s not taking any of this well, but that’s going to be your call.”

“She’s already over the top,” Brian stated, just as quietly. “I’d just as soon she never finds out about that, either.” 

Before he could get back to the family room and deliver the drink with a warning, Brian suddenly heard his mom say to Toretto, “Wait, I know who you are.”

That sounded ominous. Brian hastened back to the room with the drink. His mom had taken a seat on the sofa a distance from Dom.

“You’re the guy I saw on the news,” she said, her voice loaded with distrust. “The one that Brian busted and cost him his job. Oh, I get it now.”

Interrupting, Brian came to the occasion table. “No, you don’t. You don’t get nothin’. And you’ll never learn a thing if you don’t listen.” In desperate need of it himself, he took a good swallow of her drink. It worked; it raised a gasp out of all of them. Going around the table, he perched on the arm beside Dom, a position he felt he wouldn’t be able to tolerate long; his snatch was still way too painful.

“Brian,” Dom chided gently, reaching for the glass. “You shouldn’t drink...”

“Are you kidding me?” Brian challenged. “If I gotta be here, I’m gonna need as much as I can get.” He took another drink and avoided Dom’s hand when he reached for the glass. “First off, Mom, don’t you dare talk to Dom like this. I don’t give a fuck what you think you know—you don’t know shit. I said I’m not wanted by the police anymore. It’s like Gareth said—I’m all but back on the Force again by now. I just have to requalify on the firing range. I’ve passed all my other tests and they want me back. The test is at the beginning of next month, and then I can go back to work. See? You don’t know what you’re talking about. And don’t blame Dom for any of what happened. It was me--”

“Like hell I won't!” she countered, rising. “It’s obvious. He’s a criminal, and I don’t want him in my house. Come sit over here with me, honey. I don’t want you near him.” She came around the back of the couch to take Brian’s left wrist.

“Fuck you!” He knocked her hand away at her touch. “This is my decision to make, not yours.”

“Kitty,” Gareth said by the corner of the counter. “Come on in the kitchen and I’ll make you another drink. You’re only going to antagonize Brian if you keep this up. I had a hard time convincing him to come here and talk to you rather than call you on the phone because he knew how you’d react. He agreed that it was best to come and see you in person, but you’ll make things worse on yourself if you don’t back off.”

“Good idea,” she said, heading to join him. “I can use the phone in the kitchen to call the police.”

Brian shot off the arm of the sofa. “You call the police, we’ll leave and I will never come back here again.”

That arrested her. She turned to him. “Don’t say that, baby. Don’t ever say that.”

“I’m serious.” Brian realized he meant every word of it. “You do anything to jeopardize Dom’s freedom, and I swear that’s exactly what I’ll do. I’ll stay with him and figure this thing out. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep him from ever having to go back to prison.” 

“What does that mean?” she demanded. “If you’re really going to go back to work in the police department, how could you possibly do that? You’ll have to turn him in.”

Looking at Dom from behind, Brian could see he was waiting to hear the answer, as well. “I’m not sure how I’m going to do that yet. I just know that no matter what, I’m not turning him in or letting anyone else turn him in. I’ll get him out of the country or whatever it takes. I don’t want my baby to have no father and he wants to be there for him.”

“That’s right, Mrs. O'Conner,” Dom concurred. “I want to be with your son and my child.”

That seemed to be as much as Kitty could take; she rushed past the doctor and into the kitchen. Brian conveyed his concern to Gareth that he monitor her. Unhindered now, Brian was about to sit by Dom again, but went to the bookcase instead and pulled out a couple of the photo albums. He brought them to Dom and set them on his lap. “Here,” he said. “Go ahead and check ’em out. I’ve gotta go outside.”

“Go outside?” Dom was confused. “What do you gotta go outside for?”

“I gotta get some air.” Which was the literal truth. Brian cut to the French doors in the bay window at the back of the breakfast nook and let himself out into the screened-in patio. The odor of tobacco lingered out there, too, so he had to keep going all the way to the backyard through the rear of the patio.

Still nursing his mom’s drink, he finally got to the concrete around the swimming pool in the fenced-in yard to breathe. No longer battling the tobacco odor, he took deep breaths of the clean desert air. He heard the patio door open behind him within moments.

“Brian.” Evidently having followed, Dom sounded concerned. He arrived before Brian and once again, gently tried to take the glass. “Baby, you’re not okay.” He’d left the photo albums behind.

“It’s the tobacco,” Brian admitted. Though it was much more, the reek of stale cigarette smoke was the easiest to explain. “Ever since I've been pregnant, I can’t stand the smell.”

“I'm sorry, baby. We should leave, then. Your mom knows about you now, so let’s go.”

“Gotta make sure she don’t drop a dime on the cops,” Brian mumbled. “And I need another drink before we go. Only I don’t really wanna go back in there, so could you ask the doc to fix me another? And send her out here so I can talk to her?”

“I don’t think she’s gonna listen to me.”

“Then tell Dr. Adams.” After emptying the glass, Brian held it out to Dom, then went to one of the lounges. Carefully, he lowered himself to it to wait, praying that the nausea would subside. He put his hand on his belly, as the baby was stirring, no doubt nauseated, too. In the collared shirt and short sleeves, the Barstow heat was becoming uncomfortable. It didn’t help that pregnancy seemed to raise Brian’s core temperature several degrees at times.

Instead of doing as requested, Dom came to Brian and crouched before him. “Baby okay?” He nudged the shirt up and slipped his hand onto Brian’s lower abdomen, as well.

“I think he’s feeling sick, too,” Brian admitted.

“I’ll go tell the doc,” Dom said, pressing to feel the baby’s movements. “You know this is kind a nice.” He looked around the yard with its high fencing and tall landscaping cultivated for privacy. A built-in sprinkler system kept it alive in the barren conditions. “This isn’t like the rest of this desert town. I wouldn’t have guessed there was a pool out here. Is this something new or was it here when you were living here?” Dom squinted harder as his gaze shifted over the shimmering water.

“We always had it. My parents taught me to swim before I was two.”

“Really?” Dom’s eyes returned to Brian, appearing charmed. “You know, it’s getting hot out here. I don’t suppose your mom would much appreciate it if we took a dip in the pool.”

“You don’t need to wait for her invitation; it’s my house and pool, too. I used to take care of it myself a lot of the time. You know, it’s funny, but I didn’t even think about the tobacco smell on the way over. I guess I was so used to it, I forgot all about it. I just didn’t plan on sticking around here long.”

“Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I didn’t believe you about your mom.” Dom continued to stroke the baby. “I mean, my mom would never act like that. And Mrs. Pearce, she’s so cool…”

“Don’t feel bad; my mom has to be experienced to be believed. And she was never going to like you, no matter what. She doesn’t like the idea of my having a life that doesn’t include her.”

“That’s a little crazy,” Dom remarked. “Feeling any better?”

“I don’t feel worse, anyway.”

“And the baby?”

“He’s the same.”

Rising, Dom dug into the front pocket of his pants. He produced a cell phone. “Hey, I think it’s time we call Mia and Jesse and let them know how it’s going. They’re probably worried as hell about us. So, why don’t you call over there while I go get the doc?”

“I've got a cell phone.”

“Don’t want nobody tracing your calls, either. This is a new phone I just got and set up. I’m sure Jesse’s going to want to come with us wherever we go, and even though Mia’s about to start school again, we’re going to need her medical knowledge, what with you expecting.”

“Mia?” Brian blinked, taking the phone. The thought of her taking over as his doctor wasn’t something he’d ever considered. It was even uncomfortable, but in light of everything, they had no choice. “We should probably ask her first, don’t you think? Not just assume she’ll agree to. It would mean her quitting school and giving up getting her degree.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll send her back to school as soon as we settle down somewhere. I wouldn’t waste her education. Why would she turn it down? Look at all the added practical experience she’ll be getting on the road taking care of you and her little niece or nephew. That ought a count for something. You lie back and rest and call her.”

~~~

Repressing a scream, Kitty was ready to hit the kitchen tap full force and plunge her head under the water. Barely composing herself, she threw open the dishwasher and pawed out some clean mugs. “How could you bring him into my house?” she demanded of Gareth in a hoarse whisper. “This wanted, low-life criminal?”

“If I thought there would be any danger to you,” the doctor tried to assure her, “I wouldn’t have. You know that.”

“That’s what I don’t get,” she said. “This is so not like you. Or Brian. It’s like you’ve both changed into someone else. But, this man. Not only is he wanted for grand larceny, but didn’t they say he’d been imprisoned for some hideous crime, too? Beating someone to death or something? I can't remember exactly what, but it hardly matters. Then look what he did to Brian. Turned him into a criminal, too. I have no doubt that he raped him repeatedly and that’s how he got pregnant. I was always so afraid that would happen to him. Raped him until he developed Stockholm syndrome or something like that. Convinced him--”

“Kitty,” Gareth admonished, taking one of the mugs, “now you’re getting carried away. Don’t pretend that Brian doesn’t already have a police record of his own. And Dominic Toretto wasn’t convicted of any murder charge; I’m sure of that. Anyway, he doesn’t seem to be the typical criminal type. If anything, I'm impressed with him. He’s charismatic and self-assured. Not to mention built. Don’t pretend you didn’t notice that. Most importantly, he seems to be have a great concern for Brian and their baby. I'm impressed with both of them together, really. I think Brian’s fallen for him and their relationship seems to be genuinely reciprocal. I've never seen Brian like this and I've got to admit, I’m happy for--”

“Are you insane?” she lashed, making a grab for the bottle of whiskey. Only after she’d poured two full measures into her mug did she allow Gareth to add the brewed coffee. Then she dropped in a couple of cubes from the refrigerator door. “That man is a criminal and apparently an excellent con artist. He fooled Brian and evidently, he’s got you fooled, too. I can see right through him. I thought I taught Brian better than this, dammit!” Single-handedly, she pulled open the flatware drawer and fumbled for a spoon to stir her ice cubes into the mix. Fuck it. She turned back to the counter and took a direct pull on the bottle. “It just figures he’d get himself in trouble like this again. God, this is the last thing I need.”

“You need? What does this got to do with you? This should be about what Brian needs. I wouldn’t say that Toretto ‘fooled’ Brian. I think Brian just did what so many of us mere mortals do; he fell in love.”

Leaning on the counter, she watched the bemused look on Gareth’s handsome face. She remembered being attracted to him with his refined features and straight nose when she’d first met him when Brian was a baby. The doctor was as good-looking as ever; he just appeared more distinguished. “I suppose,” she said drily, “you think that’s funny.”

“In spite of everything, I’m pleased. I can't help it, I like Dom.” He shrugged. “And he seems really taken with Brian. Which I fully understand.”

“Well, I don’t,” she snapped. “How do you think I feel? I never see him anymore. He’s put me completely out of his life. And now he shows up with this thug. This is what I’m talking about. He’s my baby. I don’t want to give him up.”

“Then don’t antagonize him.”

“You think that’s going to make any difference?”

“It could.”

“And why the hell does Brian always have to pick trash? First Roman and now this creep.”

Gareth cleared his throat. “That’s a little harsh, isn’t it? Mrs. Pearce is a highly commendable nurse. I wish all the nurses at the hospital were as efficient and hard-working. You can't put Roman down without insulting his mother.”

Turning back to the counter, she set down her coffee to cool and grabbed the bottle for another drink. Gareth’s double-talk was more than she could handle after she’d been awake all night talking to the police either in person or on the phone. “Why are you doing this to me?” She was almost ready to break down again. “You know I can't stand Vernetta Pearce. The bitch never liked me. And look at you; you’re just kicking back, perfectly casual with the knowledge that Brian’s gotten himself involved with this lowlife garbage. He did the same thing all over again and let himself get knocked-up. I sure as hell wasn’t ready to be a grandmother then, and I’m still not. How could he not have learned anything after that disaster?”

“Oh, honey.” From behind, he took her around the waist and gently tried to retrieve the bottle. “I’m not trying to upset you. I know you’re concerned about Brian, and I understand. But this isn’t the same thing at all. You know better than I how hard he took the miscarriage. This is his first pregnancy since then. How can you say he hasn’t learned anything?”

Unwillingly, she gave up the bottle, then picked up her cup. “How do we know? You don’t know what he did while he was living with Roman. And then after he moved out of your house and transferred to Los Angeles. You said you didn’t even see him all the time when he was staying with you.”

“That’s easy. He came straight to me to be his Ob/Gyn and only me. He hasn’t seen anyone else except at an ER when he was passing through Texas, he told me. Which was risky for him and the baby. But he insisted on seeing only me for his pregnancy. And furthermore, you know there’s no way I wouldn’t have told you if you had a grandchild. Just like I'm doing today. I insisted we come and see you to give you the news. I told him I’d do it myself if he really didn’t want to come, but surprisingly, he agreed and I think that says a lot for how much he loves you and how important you still are to him. He’s here in town because this is the first time he’s been pregnant since then.”

The doctor’s solid logic was fraying Kitty’s raw nerves. She tried her Irish coffee; it had cooled enough to sip.

Releasing her, Gareth set the bottle up in the cupboard, and went to the refrigerator. There he took out the cream and added some to his coffee. “Look, Brian seems to be very serious about this guy, as opposed to his relationship with Roman. You’re going to have to accept that your son is grown up now and he’s going to want his own life and family.”

“He thought he wanted to live with Roman,” Kitty said dismissively. “You saw how that turned out.”

“I don’t think this is the same.”

“How is this any different?” Going back to the cupboard, she took down the bottle again to top up with more whiskey. Shit. It was the last of the J.D. Ah, good. There was still an unopened bottle of Johnnie Walker.

“His relationship with Roman was different. I mean, they’d been friends since they were kids, and it always struck me like they were just friends. It wasn’t romantic. I never saw anything romantic going on between them. As I said, it seemed more like a means for them both to get out on their own.”

“Well, you’re deluded,” Kitty huffed. “You didn’t see what all happened between them. I did. I was here most of the time. I admit, it wasn’t often romantic, but there was definitely something going on. They’d fight and make up all the time. Roman could be so jealous. There were times when I thought Brian was going to tell him off for the last time, but he always gave in. I don’t know what Roman did, but somehow he’d convince Brian they were still friends. Sure enough, they ended up moving in together, the last thing in the world they needed. I tried to warn him he’d regret it, but he wouldn’t listen to me. He thought he knew it all. And sure as hell he didn’t need to go anywhere. I never once told him to leave. You know that I told him to stay right here while he went to college and I would have paid for everything.. It would have been so much easier for him not have to pay utilities and rent along with his tuition and books. I offered him that and he blew me off. Just so he could go live with Roman. What a mistake that turned out to be.”

“Yes, but he was a kid then. He’s grown up a lot since then.”

“Oh, what does he know?” Remembering she’d left her cigarettes in the living room, Kitty ducked into the rear hall from the kitchen carrying her coffee mug.

“He’s been working for the police department,” Gareth called after her. “Probably a lot more than either of us would guess.”

In the living room, Kitty sifted through the things on the coffee table until she found her newly opened pack of cigarettes and lighter. Upon her return to the kitchen, she ignored Gareth for the time being and went straight through to the French doors at the back of the breakfast nook to look for her son. Whereas the doctor seemed unfazed, she was very concerned about her boy. She saw him and the convict out by the pool. As she lit a cigarette, she warily scrutinized this alleged new ‘boyfriend.’ He’d looked like a goddamn gangster on the news and not much less like one in real life. His bulging muscles were barely contained in that tight, knit shirt. And the shaved scalp. Just like a goddamn gangster, if ever she’d seen one. Okay, he was surprisingly good-looking, but that was only a fluke. “Do you really think,” she asked Gareth, “that this guy is any better for Brian? At least we know Roman’s history. And that the only crime he committed was boosting cars and selling dope. Not that that’s commendable, but at least he didn’t beat someone to death.”

Gareth sauntered out of the kitchen with his coffee and joined her at the bay window. “I told you, Toretto didn’t beat anyone to death. I think it was an assault charge. And considering that Brian just got kidnapped, I think having someone on his side who can take care of him like that would be advantageous for him. As far as I'm concerned, I can't help but feel relieved that Toretto was there for him. For police, the risks are a lot greater. I'm glad Brian’s got a serious relationship with someone like Toretto. Believe me, Brian’s whole demeanor is completely different with this guy.” He paused, eyeing Kitty’s cigarette. “Uh, you’re not planning to smoke around Brian, are you?”

Setting her mug down on the table, Kitty kept on eye on the couple by the pool. It disturbed her to see Toretto touch her baby the way he did. Running a hand under his shirt, on his belly like he had the right to be so intimate. As she smoked, she tugged on a curl at the nape of her neck. “I’ll be damned if I’m going to let him take my son away from me…”

“Did you hear what I asked?” The doctor came closer. “Don’t smoke around Brian. It’s very unhealthy for the baby.”

Once again, she turned on Gareth. “You let him have my drink! You didn’t say anything about that being unhealthy! Why are you getting on my case?”

Rubbing a thumb on the handle of the mug, Gareth sighed. “You don’t know what all poor Brian’s been through. Poor kid’s really stressed. He’s past the first trimester, so one drink every now and then isn’t going to hurt the baby at this point. As long as he keeps it to an absolute minimum. And you’re not making things any easier on him. Secondhand smoke, however, is another matter.”

Since Brian wasn’t anywhere near her, Kitty kept smoking. “You think I’m not stressed? My baby shows up like this after more than a year, and I don’t have reason to be stressed? How far along is he?”

“About seventeen weeks by my exam. I’ll know for sure after the ultrasound Monday.”

“Thank Christ,” she exhaled. “You can still do an abortion.”

In mid sip, he instantly lowered his mug. “No. Absolutely not. How-how can you even suggest such a thing?”

“He’s not even married! How can you approve of this guy—this hood? This is exactly the way I felt about Roman, and look what happened to him. He ended up in prison, just like I always knew he would. You can see what Brian’s association with this guy has already caused. He nearly ended up in prison, too, helping him. No! This is all wrong. I don’t want us to be stuck with this mistake, because that’s inevitably what it’s going to come down to. You and I looking after this illegitimate mistake. After what’s happened to him, how can you want him to suffer this, too? This is a mistake that’ll last the rest of his life.”

“You’re wrong. I think it’s very clear that they couldn’t be more pleased with the pregnancy. Their situation has problems, yeah, but they both want this very much.”

“What in hell does Brian know about babies or what he wants? He’s just a kid, like you said. Just a kid!” She helped herself to another gulp of her Irish coffee from the table.

“You said that the first time. I think this time he knows much better what he wants. Furthermore, he’s older than you were when you had him.”

“I was married,” she pointed out, miffed. “I had a loving husband. I don’t want him to marry this guy. Don’t you understand? Do this for me.” She stepped forward and looked up at the doctor imploringly. “Won’t you please, Gareth?” It was a tactic she’d used many, many times on him that never failed to work.

After studying her a moment, he turned his head and moved away from her. “No way. I’d never even raise a subject like that with them. You’d better get this idea out of your head right now or lose Brian. You heard him. You cross him, we both know he won't come back next time. Is that what you want?”

“Of course not,” she flustered. This was not a battle she could bear to lose. Thankfully, Brian’s own reckless nature, even though it could have killed him, had remedied the first mistake. The experience had matured him, too. “Just let me talk some sense into him. You know he’s smart. He’ll come around.”

Just then she heard someone crossing the enclosed patio. One of the French doors creaked open behind them. When she looked back over her shoulder, she was dismayed to see it was the convict and not her son who had come in.

“Doc,” he said, tipping his head back. “Brian says he’s feeling sick.”

“Sick?” The doctor echoed.

Before Kitty could burst through the open door to run to her boy, she was startled when her arm was seized in the powerful grip of the convict’s hand. “Not so fast, Mrs. O'Conner. He says the smell of tobacco is what made him sick. He said he wanted to see the doc, and he wants to talk to you, but you’d better leave that cigarette behind. And keep your distance.”

Before she could scoff in anger and knock Toretto’s hand away, she had an abrupt flashback of the ailments she’d suffered when pregnant. Nausea was one of them. It hadn’t occurred often, but she recalled that she’d had to give up smoking until Brian was old enough to crawl. Though she considered putting the cigarette out on the convict’s hand, she pulled away to use the ashtray on the kitchen counter.

“He told me,” the doctor was saying, “he had some promethazine for nausea. I hope he brought it with him. I’ll get him some water.”

“Actually,” Toretto went on, “he wanted another drink of whiskey, he said. He’s getting pretty agitated about being here. Could you come and have a look at him?”

“Sounds like he needs his sedative, rather than alcohol.” Gareth returned to the kitchen as well for a clean glass from the dishwasher. “Did he bring those, too, I hope?”

“It sounds,” Kitty interpreted, crushing out her cigarette, “more like he needs his mother.”

Once again the convict spoke up. “I don’t think so, Mrs. O'Conner. At least not without us there, too.”

“This is my son we’re talking about!” she snapped. “Don’t you dare try and tell me what he needs! Just who the hell do you think you are?”

“I'm his partner,” Toretto answered evenly. “And I’m gonna stay right beside him.”

~~~

While Dom headed back around the pool to the house, Brian flipped open the cell. As they’d left Jesse at the house in Los Feliz, Brian thought it best to call there and make sure the house was still being watched; after all, he was responsible for the property. For the life of him, however, he couldn’t recall the phone number. What the hell? He’d been noticing that numbers evaded him lately. He was usually good with numbers, math included.

Toretto’s number he hadn’t forgotten. It was one of those numbers that was etched indelibly in his mind, even though he’d only had to remember it for a very short period in his life. And Dom had said Mia needed to be apprised of the situation as well as Jesse. Apprehensively, Brian keyed in the numbers, then leaned back in the chaise as Dom had suggested. While waiting for an answer, he tugged open another button over his breastbone under the hot desert sun.

Mia answered, sounding harried. “Yes?”

“Hey. It’s Brian.”

“Oh my god, Brian.” Her tone changed to one of relief. “I’m so glad you called. Where are you? Are you back?”

“No. Not yet. Not 'til Monday afternoon. Dom asked me--”

“Why so long? I’ve been so worried about you. Jesse said you had to go see your doctor in a hurry, so you just up and took off. Are you okay?”

He didn’t want to tell her that he wasn’t okay, so it was better to lie. “Yeah, I saw my doctor and he says everything’s cool. I was just a little over-anxious. Except he wants to do an ultrasound Monday, which is why we won't be back 'til then.”

“An ultrasound…” her voice trailed.

“That’s kind of why I’m calling you. Dom wants you to come with us when we leave. Like, permanently. Leave school.”

“What? Leave school? That’s crazy. Why would I do that?”

“Because he wants you with him—us. You’re family. And he wants you to become my doctor, since I won't have one once we leave California.”

She fell silent. Then stuttered, “Y-your doctor…?”

“My doctor says I’m gonna need one. He’s real dead-set on that. See, I'm high risk. I think it’s like way unnecessary and he’s just paranoid, but he’s insistent--”

There was a clatter and fumble of the phone. 

“M-Mia?” Brian was uncertain if she’d dropped the phone or what. “You there?”

She was suddenly back, her voice breathless. “I-I’ll do it! Yes! Tell Dom yes.”

Surprised, it took Brian a moment to think of what to say. “You’re not even going to think about it? I'm not entirely convinced it’s the best idea, but--”

“No, no. I don’t need to. I-I couldn’t live with myself if anything bad happened to you. Honestly. I’ll gladly come with you and do whatever doctoring I can. I’ll start packing right away.”

Still in shock, Brian paused. “Where’s Jesse? Has he been house-sitting for me?”

“Actually, yes. He said it was important.”

“I’ll kind of feel bad about leaving the house when I was supposed to be watching it, but we’re wondering if he’s planning to come, too. Dom seems to think so.”

“I don’t think there’s a thing in the world Jesse wouldn’t do for you or my brother.”

Brian blinked. He heard the back door inside the patio and peered through the enclosure. “I've gotta go. But we’ll see you Monday, okay?”

“Brian.”

“Yeah?”

“Um, I miss you. B-both of you.”

Nonplussed again, Brian stammered. “We-we’ll see you soon.” Then he snapped the phone shut as he saw Dom exit the patio with the doctor. That was the very reason Brian didn’t want her to take over medical duties on him. She made him feel awkward. He wasn’t sure how to handle her. As they rounded the pool to where he’d taken the lounge, he sat up.

“How’re you doing, Brian?” Gareth asked. He was holding a glass of water, and crouched down by the chaise, the way Dom had done. “Dom says you’re feeling sick from the tobacco smell. That’s not unusual. Do you have your promethazine with you?”

“Um, yeah,” Brian admitted. He drew forth his messenger bag from his shoulder that he’d not put down since getting out of the car. “That doesn’t look like Jack,” he said of the glass.

“Do you have the medication I wrote for you yesterday?” Gareth furthered.

“Yeah.” Brian unzipped the messenger bag and fumbled for both medications. “Vernetta got it for me last night. But I want another drink.” He struggled to get up off the lounge.

“That’s okay,” the doctor attempted to mediate. “I get that you’re upset. Take one of the pills I gave you. That’ll help you de-stress and feel a lot better.”

“Won't it make me sleepy?” Brian eyed the warnings affixed to the vial of the new medication in his hand. One cautioned drowsiness.

“It’ll relax you,” the doctor said reassuringly. “Which is what you really need right now. That label is only a worst-case-scenario precaution, but isn’t necessarily an absolute. It’s the manufacturer’s way of playing CYA.”

Standing at the foot of the chaise, Dom nodded. “Go ahead, baby. I got you.” He drew up the chair nearby and sat on the side of it, facing Brian.

The patio door slammed and Brian looked up to see his mom approaching, frowning. To steel himself, he threw one of the sedatives back and took the glass from Gareth to wash it down. He could tell she was trying to compose herself when the crease in her brow softened.

“Listen, sweetheart,” she said, her voice slipping into dulcet tones. “Why don’t we go inside and talk?”

“Can't stand the tobacco smell,” Brian informed her.

“Yes I know, honey,” his mom acknowledged, trying to come off as patient. “Gareth told me. I went through the same thing when I was pregnant with you. Then why don’t you come with me and we’ll go talk in private over there?” With a gesture towards the side yard, she put her hand out to take his.

He could already detect the acrid scent of tobacco on her. It was strange how a scent he once found so comforting and pleasant had come to make him feel ill. “I can smell it already,” he said, lifting the back of his own hand to his nose. “Maybe you should go take a shower. Wash your hair. Put on some clean clothes.”

“For Christ’s sake,” she heaved. “All right, but don’t leave. Gareth. Can you make sure he doesn’t leave while I go up and shower and change?”

“We came in my car,” Gareth replied. “Unless he steals it, I’d have to take him.”

“Then you won't go anywhere,” she pled, “will you?”

Taking the chair, Gareth put his elbows on his knees and cupped his hands over his nose and mouth tiredly. “No, Kitty, we won't.” just before she disappeared inside the house, he got up suddenly. “I’m gonna go get another cup of coffee,” he told Brian and Dom. “Would you like some, Dom?” he asked.

“Yeah, I would,” Dom nodded.

Brian watched the back door shut through the enclosed patio. “You know he’s not coming back, don’t you?”

“What?” Dom looked surprised.

Lifting the corner of his mouth, Brian struggled to get up. “Anyway, there’s a good chance he might not. I told you he and my mom have had a thing going on forever.”

“Oh, right.” It all suddenly become clear to Toretto then. He instantly jumped up and took Brian’s arm to help him to his feet. Which was just as well because the baby’s presence caused a slight hindrance in getting up from a chaise lounge. Only a very slight one.

“I’ll go get you some coffee,” Brian offered. “Promise I won't drink any. Vernetta really scared the shit out of me that stuff she said.” He started for the house, skirting the pool.

“I’ll go get it myself,” Dom said.

“You don’t trust me?” Brian half teased.

“It’s not that. I just happen to have a thing going on for Mrs. O'Conner’s son.” Catching Brian, Dom drew him in close for a kiss. “Besides; I don’t want you to get sick from the tobacco again.”

Enjoying it, Brian paused to kiss Dom back.

Leaving Brian in the chair instead of the chaise, Dom slipped back into the house. In his absence, Brian studied the pool. Suddenly Dom’s suggestion about going for a swim seemed like a feasible one. A real feasible and pleasant one. The buzz from the drink mixed with that from the sedative were starting to bring on a pleasant relaxation, as hoped. Unfortunately, neither he nor Toretto had brought any bathing suits. As pretty as the ones were that Rome had bought Brian, he wouldn’t mind showing them off to Dom. But he’d left them at the house in Los Feliz.

In a few moments, Dom returned, holding one of the more formal coffee cups for guests. Brian wondered if the doctor had been in the kitchen after all. But Dom was also holding something else; the photo albums. Brian couldn’t help but chuckle, amused. Hell, he’d really like to see Dom’s baby pictures himself.

Drawing another chair up to the table by Brian, Dom sat down with the coffee and the albums to peruse. “This your mom when she was younger? She’s really pretty, you know? Almost as pretty as her baby boy.” Dom leaned to Brian and kissed his cheek. “Are there any pictures of your dad?—Oh my god, is this you?” Abruptly, Dom quit kissing to draw the album closer for a long look.

“Yeah,” Brian muttered, embarrassed. “My mom got a kick out of taking pictures of me.”

“It’s no wonder,” Dom effused. “You were adorable! Look at you! Mrs. Pearce wasn’t kidding when she said you were the prettiest thing! You were precious. How old were you here? Like four?”

Uncomfortably, Brian took a brief survey of the pages Dom had lain open. He remembered the silver bike he was riding in the photo which he’d taken the training wheels off of very soon after acquiring it. “Six. There aren't any pictures of me when I was four; my mom was in jail then.”

“Wow, you were young when all that happened. You look younger than six. Wait. I know what’s weird; your hair is straight. It’s straight in all these pictures.” Dom flipped back and forth through a few.

“It was curly from when I was born 'til I was like two or three. You’ll see. Then all of a sudden it went straight. Around the time I was fourteen it went curly again. It’s been that way ever since.”

As Dom continued to gawp at the pictures, Brian’s discomfort increased. “Am I gonna get to see pictures of you as a kid? I’d like to see what our kid’s gonna look like.”

Having found another picture in which Brian was yet a little older wearing the yellow dress he remembered, his hair pulled up in a ponytail, surrounded by Barbies and blocks, Dom paused, enchanted. “You were just so adorable…” His voice had taken on a breathless quality.

“I was just like any other kid,” Brian supplied in a mumble.

“You look like a little angel here.”

“I wasn’t. I got in trouble. Had scrapes and bruises. Just 'cos you can't see them in the pictures doesn’t mean anything.”

“Our baby’s gonna look like you,” Dom stated with certain confidence. “I hope anyway. You’re too pretty for him not to.”

“But, I want him to look like you,” Brian insisted honestly. 

In another moment, Dom flipped open the second photo album. Brian glanced over, but realized at the last moment that that album was from his preteen and teenage years. He’d just absently picked out a couple from the shelf. His first instinct was to take it away. That, however, might just make things worse. Hearing Dom’s further impressed oohs and ahhs made Brian flinch.

“Look at you!” Dom went on. “I take that back; Mrs. Pearce understated it. Look at that hair! All that long, beautiful hair! Those eyelashes! That smile! That cute little bust! You were perfect. Man, every kid at your school probably had the crush of a lifetime on you.”

“I don't know,” keeping his gaze averted, Brian tried not to squirm. “I didn’t pay attention.”

After a sharp intake of air, Dom whistled quietly. “Look at you in makeup…You must have spoiled your classmates for life.” 

“Hey, it’s getting damn hot out here.” Bent on changing the subject, Brian began unbuttoning his shirt. “What do you say we go for a swim?”

That action snagged Dom's attention successfully. He looked around the backyard, taking in the relative privacy of the landscape. With delight he regarded Brian’s bare breastbone. “I like that…Is it all right that we don’t have any bathing suits?”

“Sure.” Taking the hem of Dom’s tight knit shirt, Brian lifted it. The achingly sexy contours of those huge, commanding muscles in broad daylight gave him shivers even in the heat. Fuck yeah. To get an unobscured view, Brian stood to pull the shirt completely off.

“Wait a second.” Dom glanced around them again, holding his arms down to keep the shirt on. “Isn't your mom gonna freak? She hates me bad enough. Don’t you think it would be pushing things if she comes out and finds us naked in her pool?"

It was guaranteed, in fact. But enjoying the fuzzy, pleasant sensation enveloping him, Brian didn’t care. He'd been so fucking stressed out the last several days. Why had he hesitated so long to take the sedative? The doc wouldn’t have prescribed it if it wasn’t safe. "I don’t give a fuck." He tugged harder on the shirt. To keep from breaking stitches, Dom was forced to relent. The sight of Dom shirtless was so enticing Brian was ready to sit on his lap, every other thought or worry melting from existence. Especially any concerning his mother. Exercising some agility, he slid a leg over Dom’s lap and slipped right in place. The metal-framed patio furniture easily accepted him. From there, he bent down to share wholehearted kisses with Toretto, reminded once again of the bruising on his lower lip. Like the night before, it didn’t daunt Brian; it just made him mindful of the tender spot. Far from protesting, Dom took Brian’s waist and hips and encouraged their bodies and laps to meld. Naturally, Brian felt his cock respond emphatically. In the soft knit maternity pants there was no binding.

Though they heard the back door open, neither of them paused even momentarily. Brian just hoped it wasn’t his mom, but even if it was, he didn’t care. He slid his arms around Dom’s neck, pressing his tongue deeper. In the meantime, he felt Dom slide one hand to the front to tug on the shirt against the metal buttons, demonstrating his desire.

Behind Brian, he heard the doctor’s familiar soft throat-clearing. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but Kitty might be even less understanding if she finds you two…”

For a moment, Brian went right on kissing, enjoying the taste of Dom and the coffee comingling. In doing so, Brian settled deeply enough on Dom's lap to feel the firm bulge that indicated a likewise enthused arousal. This finally convinced Brian to do something more definitive. He parted lips just enough to murmur, "I'll take a promethazine and we can go up to my room."

"Your room?" Dom smiled. “Get your pills.”

~~~

Up the stairs past one landing, Dom found himself rounding a stairwell, beyond a set of shut double doors, tugged along in Brian’s unfailing hold. Indeed, the house in good repair and tastefully decorated, did reek of tobacco throughout. Though Toretto hardly had a chance to observe. He was raced behind the stairwell to a door in the farthest in the corner of the second floor. He wasn’t sure any more if he was facing the front of the rear of the house at that point when he was pulled into a good-sized bedroom with a dark, warm hardwood floor and off-white furnishings. The scent of tobacco, though not as strong, was present there, too.

Actually, the room was of particular interest. The furniture consisted of beach house-styled furnishings. There was a wooden chest of drawers, a wooden bookcase, nightstands, and a multi-drawered, tri-mirrored dressing table complete with a matching cushioned chair with a back and arms. Appearing a little out of place was a full-length, antique-looking, silver metal-framed mirror. Along with model and die cast cars and posters of Ferraris, a Corvette, and a Mustang, there were Barbie dolls and accessories, and a china tea set on a shelf. Only a few of all were present—as though a teen-aged owner had moved out and left only a small number of things behind. It didn’t seem quite right until Dom remembered how young Brian was. Once again, Dom was enchanted. All things considered, all the mirrors didn’t quite seem right, either. One thing O'Conner wasn’t was narcissistic about his looks. 

The central piece in the room wasn’t the bed in this case—it was instead two matching, single, brass and white enamel-coated framed beds.

While Dom was scoping the room, Brian went to the full-length mirror. “Why’s this in here?” he wondered aloud. “This is my mom’s.”

“It’s beautiful,” Dom observed. “It suits you.”

“I haven’t lived here in years,” Brian pointed out. “She keeps thinkin’ I’m gonna move back in any time. Chances are, she got a new one and moved this one in here. She keeps giving me these mirrors and I keep accidentally busting them.”

Only Brian’s modesty could make him turn down such a gift. Not only was it impressive, it looked expensive and would have been useful to anyone who gave a damn about his appearance. Not that Brian seemed to give a damn about that, in fact. It was ironic that someone as gorgeous as him didn’t see the use for such a furnishing. “So how long ago was it that you did move out?” Dom queried, curious as to why the room looked to have been vacated so recently.

“I left when I was like seventeen. Just out of high school.” Pausing, Brian looked around the rest of the room himself. “I worked part-time, renting a little place for a while, then Dr. Adams offered me to stay with him while I finished up college and went on to the Academy. Which was cool. He’d had a really nice, big house built, you know? Then once I got my police salary I got an apartment on my own 'til I transferred out to LA. I–I guess my mom just hasn’t gotten around to redecorating yet.”

“What about that two-year stint in juvie?” Dom asked, holding onto the metal footboard.

“Oh, I did that. But like I told you, I was placed under house arrest. The downside was that I was stuck at home with my mom, which, as you can imagine, was perfect for her so she could keep an eye on me.” Going to the window, Brian opened it in spite of the running air conditioner and leaned close to the screen for some fresh air. “It sucked, but I ended up graduating high school early.”

“You did?” Dom smiled, impressed. “I like that.”

In response, Brian returned to Dom and caught him in a kiss. Momentarily, Brian hissed from the pain on his lip, but lingered to resume the kiss. 

“All those looks, plus brains, too,” Dom remarked when they parted slightly. “I’m glad you didn’t have to go into any facility and they gave you a reduced sentence. That was damn lucky.”

“That was when I shattered my elbow into a bunch of pieces and after they did surgery I had to wear this big-ass cast. The probation officer must have talked to the judge and they ended up taking pity on me.”

“Oh, that was when that happened? I’ll bet the judge saw that beautiful face and your busted arm, and thought, there’s no way I can put someone that pretty in a detention center with a bunch of criminal punks who’d take advantage of you. Especially with a broken arm. How could you defend yourself? That’s why he gave you a reduced sentence.” 

Chuckling, Brian moved in for another kiss.

Willingly, Dom responded, meeting that pretty mouth whole-heartedly. Never mind the bruise; O'Conner was too delicious not to kiss and holding off any enthusiasm was out of the question. When it became apparent he was being pressed onto the bed, Dom lay back beneath Brian, inviting him on top. “But what can we gonna do on this dinky little bed?”

In answer, Brian shifted his lips to Dom’s chin and continued downward. He glanced up once and smiled crookedly, then continued his descent down to Dom’s jaw and neck. Oh, that felt good. While Brian mouthed, he began to work open the buttons of the shirt he’d borrowed. Remembering that Brian was braless, Dom immediately sought out the little breasts and felt the ultra-soft, swollen nipples go instantly erect. That evoked a smile from Dom. He wanted O'Conner right then and there and wanted him bad.

The “dinky bed” issue was brought to the forefront as their kissing progressed and their clothes were shed. The maternity pants came off effortlessly thanks to their stretchable nature. Beneath them in his panties, his erection popped up immodestly straining to be let out. They next wrested off Dom's boots and socks then his thin cotton pants. He couldn’t help but chuckle when Brian fell back on the bedside rug from lack of space. 

Freed, Dom’s cock sprang up as he bent forward to give Brian a hand. Unfazed, Brian jumped right back up and yanked open a nightstand drawer with determination. From there, he took out a large, metal u-shaped clip and held it up in demonstration. His determined look was supposed to be some sort of an explanation, Dom gathered, but for what he had no idea. It was cute, though.

Borrowed shirt hanging open, Brian’s hard, lean muscles, the tuck of hip ligaments, and his prominent little belly were displayed. His sweet little breasts, with their blushed nipples bounced as he worked to hook one clip onto the inner corner of the frame of the bed they were on. Then to slide the other bed right up against the first bed. Suddenly Dom caught on. He quickly scrambled to hook the two frames together at the head. It was a little tricky, but he wedged the clip into place, locking the frames together and making one king-sized bed of the two singles.

No wonder Brian hadn’t been faintly worried about the narrow width of the single beds. “You do this a lot?” Dom jested, turning over partly onto the second twin bed, his head cradled on the corner of the pillow there.

The crooked smile was back as Brian crawled on hands and knees onto the beds over Dom. He didn’t answer, but began kissing his partner anew. Dom gladly returned the kisses, inviting Brian close. Easing down, he wrapped his long limbs around Dom, taking advantage of the new space the second twin bed offered. This pressed their erections and then bodies together, a very pleasant sensation indeed. It wasn’t long before Dom hooked his thumbs into the stretch lace panties and insinuated them downwards as he felt up Brian’s sweet little ass. Damn. Dom hadn’t forgotten the way it felt when he cupped the small round cheeks in his hands. He loved it.

It didn’t take any effort to convince Brian to lift his hips enough to work the panties down. Then he got back up to his knees to peel them down further. While he was doing that, Dom was further reminded of the injuries, which he could make out on the aroused male genitals as well. Flinching, he considered how painful a true attempt at sex could be.

For the moment, Brian seemed oblivious. Tossing his underwear aside, he climbed back on the bed, and over Dom again, kissing him. “Missed you so bad,” he murmured.

“Me, too,” Dom assured him, wrapping his arms around Brian in turn and gripping his ass again. “Real bad,” he growled.

Eventually, Brian’s kissing ebbed off as he settled on Dom. Though Dom couldn’t stop himself kissing and found himself instinctively trying to prompt Brian’s legs to the outside. As Brian increasingly relaxed, he allowed it, finally sliding his thighs over Dom's.

“…Just want to stay here with you…” Brian further murmured.

In such a position, Dom’s instincts took over; his cock sought to drive up between Brian’s legs. Taking those hips again, Dom moved to steer into place.

Voices in the hall stopped him and instantly he was reminded where he was and what was going on. Brian, too, stirred. Evidently he’d been falling asleep. “Shit,” Brian mumbled and got up on his right elbow. When he raised his head to look at the door, he was blinking sleepily.

Though Dom was displeased, he couldn’t argue. Anyway, he knew Brian had taken both a sedative and a pill to prevent nausea, plus he hadn’t had much sleep, so it came as no surprise that he was drowsy. “Door’s locked, isn't it?” Dom asked, aware that Brian seemed disturbed.

“There’s no lock on the door,” Brian supplied. He started to push himself up wearily.

“No, baby,” Dom urged Brian to stay put on the bed. “I’ll go deal with it. You stay here and rest.”

“But you’re naked.” The blue of his eyes flicked beneath the long, dark gold-brown lashes.

They heard Kitty approaching, distinctly querying, “Brian? Are you in here?”

Bemused, Dom let himself chuckle softly. “I’ll stay behind the door, don’t worry. Anyway, you’re almost naked, too.” It was no contest as to who could get off the bed quicker, what with Brian in a drugged state. Being as they were lying on the bed covers, there wasn’t any quick way to hide, so Dom just pressed him back onto the mattress even as Mrs. O'Conner reached the door and knocked.

“Brian?” she called. “I thought you didn’t want to come in the house.”

Dom reached the door as he heard the doctor also in the hall trying to convince his hostess to let her son rest. Good, Dom thought; surely she’d mind the doctor’s orders. Taking the knob, Dom was careful to keep everything from the waist down out of sight of anyone in the doorway, so long as they remained in the hall. This also blocked the view inside the room and if he maintained his spot, no one could see much of the bed, either. As soon as he looked out, he saw Kitty had changed into a floor-length gradient white/yellow gauze cover up just heavy enough not to be sheer. Crocheted lace flattered the neckline and ribbon and lace angel sleeves fluttered over her slender arms. Her blonde curls were soaking wet and hung some halfway down to her elbows. She’d washed off most of her makeup, which made it apparent that she was quite pretty even without it.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise at the sight of his bare chest, then plunged down in anger. “Just what the hell do you think you’re--?” she began.

“Shh,” Dom raised a finger to his lips and spoke quietly. “Brian’s falling asleep. He’s hardly slept in the past forty-eight hours and I think we ought a let--”

“Falling asleep, my ass!” she spit. “Who the hell do you think you’re kidding? Keep your hands off my son, you lecherous wolf! Think I don’t know what you’re doing in there, half-naked? In my own house?”

Much as Dom wanted to laugh at her defensive, overprotective posturing, he knew that wouldn’t endear him to her. The situation was quite different from the one he’d experienced with Letty’s folks, but not that distant from his own folks’ attitude toward Letty. His mother had never liked her. “Mrs. O'Conner, please. Isn't seeing to Brian’s needs first and foremost the most important thing here?”

“I know what he needs, not you. You’re just some piece of trash he made the mistake of--”

“At least keep your voice down so he can sleep and you don’t upset him. I’m afraid you don’t know what all he needs. With all due respect, unless you’ve ever been kidnapped, you don’t know half of what he’s been through. One thing he really needs right now is rest.”

The doctor stepped up. “He’s right, Kitty. Brian really does need to get some rest. And I’m sure you remember how stressed out and tired just being pregnant makes a person, on top of the other things he’s suffered. So if he can get some sleep, it would be the best thing for him.” He took Mrs. O'Conner’s arm gently to try to lead her away.

She was clearly wary. “He’s not going to sneak out on me?”

“He’s tired,” Dom said. “And he took a sedative plus a medication to keep from getting nauseated by the tobacco. From what I saw yesterday, it makes him real sleepy. He’s not going anywhere right now.”

She narrowed her eyes at Dom. “Well, you don’t need to fucking be in there with him. I want you out here where I can keep an eye on you. He sure as hell doesn’t need you in there to help him sleep. If anything--”

“If anything,” the doctor calmly interrupted, “if Brian feels more at ease and reassured with Dom present, then he should stay in there with him. I, for one, am relieved to hear that Brian’s going to get some sleep. So, let’s let them be.” He started to lead Mrs. O'Conner away.

“No way!” she insisted. “I want to talk to Brian myself! I’m sure I can put him a lot more at ease than this convict.”

Considering how abnormally uptight Brian was at the mere mention of his mother, Dom couldn’t help but to think of her as completely, irrationally deluded. He didn’t begin to understand what the woman had done to raise this kind of distrust in her son, but it seemed to be at a level higher than the average dysfunctional family problem. However, winning her favor would be the best move on Dom’s part, he knew. “All right,” he told her, sighing. “I’ll be out in a minute and we’ll let him alone to sleep.”

“It had better be a minute.” Mrs. O'Conner’s eyes were still narrowed. “I’ll wait right out here and time you. If you’re not out in three minutes I’m coming in and get you.” She pointed to a modern gold pendulum clock of wood and glass hanging on the wall in the spacious landing in the area overlooking the first story.

Dom eyed it, wondering if this was a common tactic of hers. “Nice clock,” he said, not intimidated, if that was her intention. Then he ducked back into the room and quietly shut the door. Just as Brian had warned, there was indeed no lock on it. As the clever, skillful kid Dom had found him to be, it seemed odd that Brian hadn’t installed one some years back when he was growing up.

Apparently Brian had heard much of the exchange. He was drunkenly getting dressed at the edge of the bed. Back in his panties, he was struggling to step into his maternity pants. “Fuck her,” he told Dom. “You stay in here. Come back to bed and I’ll go tell her to drop dead.”

Once again Dom was amused. He came to the bed and picked up his pants. “I intend to stay. But let me put my pants on for now. That’ll make her happy.”

“You don’t need to put your pants on. I’ll go talk to her.”

This time Dom laughed quietly. “She’s coming in here in a couple of minutes, so I’d better be dressed for that. Then you can tell her off all you like.”

“She’s got a lot of fucking nerve,” Brian was muttering.

The moment Dom got his pants pulled up to his waist, he helped Brian straighten out his pant legs in his drugged haze. Then Dom zipped up and reached for his shirt that he’d brought in with them. “Hey,” he warned, “you might want to button your shirt before she comes in. You got no bra.”

“What?” Brian had already started for the door after adjusting his stretch fold-over waistband on the baby. He paused to fumble sleepily with the metal buttons of the shirt. He’d scarcely managed to fix a couple of tight buttons over his belly when they heard Mrs. O'Conner at the door. She hadn’t been kidding about the three minutes.

“Brian!” she called as she burst through the unlocked door. Then seeing Dom, she addressed him. “I’m glad you showed some common decency and put your shirt back on.” It took some self-restraint to keep from correcting her misunderstanding and informing her that her son was the one who had taken it off in the first place. “Now come on out here.” She headed for Dom, but got too good a look at her boy on the way there. “What the hell are you doing with your shirt hanging open? Cover yourself the fuck up!” Forgetting about Dom for the moment, she grabbed Brian instead to seize the shirt closed.

“Knock it off!” her son growled, catching her wrists. “And get out. This is my room. You can't tell me what to do anymore. In case you haven’t noticed, I'm no longer a kid you can order around. I’m done playing these games with you. I'm too old for this shit. So just get the fuck out and leave me and my baby’s dad alone.” He steered her back to the door.

She attempted to dig her sandal’s wedge heels into the hardwood. “Don’t you dare talk to me like this, Brian! I'm still your mother!”

“Is this how you want to play it?” he demanded, stopping at the door. “You throw Dom out of my room, you might as well throw me out, too. I told you already. If you make him leave, then I leave, too. And I don’t give a damn if I do. I already left you once. Trust me, I’d just as well take off again and never come back.”

“Don’t say that, baby,” she pleaded. “I know you don’t really feel that way.”

“The fuck I don’t,” Brian retorted. “I wouldn’t have come back at all if Gareth hadn’t convinced me to tell you in person that I'm having a baby.”

“But, honey,” she said, “we need to discuss this, don’t you think? You know you couldn’t really stand to be without your family. I remember how you cried and cried for me--”

“I got all the family I need. I’ve always had Mrs. Pearce and like Dom said, now I’ve got him, his family, and our baby.”

“That’s what you think. This con man could dump you tomorrow. I’m talking about your real family. Your flesh and blood family--”

That was more than Dom could tolerate. “Excuse me, Mrs. O'Conner.” He stepped up behind Brian and gently drew him close. “I'm not leaving Brian. No force on Earth could make me leave him. You don’t know what I went through when I thought I’d never see him again. I made all kinds of promises to God if He’d only give me another chance with Brian. I’d have done anything, I swear.” Dom fit his hand over Brian’s belly. “Not only did I get another chance with him, I got a family. A flesh and blood family.”

Eyes widening, Mrs. O'Conner’s mouth opened in distress at Dom. Then she focused on her son’s face. “This is a discussion we should have in private. This should be between me and you and your father, don’t you think?”

“Leave Dad out of it. He was never here for me, so why should I give a fuck about him?”

“You don’t mean that, baby.” Tears accompanied her attempt to button his shirt again.

This was territory Dom knew nothing about. “Mrs. O'Conner,” he said carefully. “Please. Let Brian rest a while. He probably can't even think right now. Like I said, he’s hardly slept in forty-eight hours. Don’t make demands on him to figure this all out this minute.”

Sniffing, she touched Brian’s face. “All right, honey. Why don’t you come sleep in my room? We can talk after that.”

Brian backed tighter against Dom. “I can't sleep without Dom. He either stays in here with me and I get some sleep or we leave now and never come back.”

From the hall, the doctor took Mrs. O'Conner’s shoulders. “Come on, Kitty. Let them be so Brian can get some rest.”

“How can you be so nonchalant,” she asked, making to shrug him off, “about letting him sleep with a stranger?”

“They’re not strangers to each other,” the doctor sagely pointed out. “They’re having a baby.”

“Gareth,” she said warningly. “He’s a stranger to me and I don’t like it.”

“You’re just going to have to get used to him,” the doctor persisted patiently. “Either that, or Brian will leave you. You heard him. Would you rather have that?” For the time being anyway, that seemed to do the trick. Though she glowered, the doctor finally succeeded at putting an arm around her and guiding her from the door.

Right behind his mother’s departure, Brian quickly shut the door all the way down. “Fuck,” he muttered, sounding drained.

Instantly ready to assist, Dom drew Brian back to the bed. This time Dom pulled the thin bed covers loose down both beds and put Brian down. For his comfort, Dom undid the tight buttons on the shirt.

“I'm sorry my mom’s being such a bitch,” Brian said, helping Dom to open the shirt. “I feel like crap about it. But she treated a lot of my friends like this. Particularly the ones she thought wanted to date me. That’s what she thought they wanted, anyway. I thought she was nuts.”

“Oh?” Dom couldn’t help being a little curious. “You must have had a lot of those.”

“No, not really.”

Having seen Brian as a youth, Dom was surprised. “You don’t gotta lie on my account. I expected you were pretty popular with your classmates. You were a hell of a cute kid, and Mrs. Pearce said you were a knock-out as a teen.”

“I don’t know anything about any of that, but neither Rome nor my mom would have let anyone near me. So, no, I didn’t do any dating.”

The puzzle pieces were beginning to paint out an even less than normal background than Dom had anticipated. He couldn’t help but think of Mia. Had he done the same thing to her? He’d thought of himself as simply being protective of her, but she said similar things. Were Brian and Mia more alike than Dom realized?

“Anyway, you can't take what my mom said as all that personal.”

“Actually, I thought it was pretty damn personal,” Dom admitted. “She’s been calling me a convict and a criminal since I got here.”

“No, she would have said rude things about whoever I hung out with. She said rude things about Rome all the time. And my other friends.”

“Having met Roman, I can see how he wouldn’t have met with her approval.” After all, Rome didn’t meet Dom's. Then again, it was probably for the same reason. Just as no one Mia ever befriended as a potential date ever met Dom's approval. Shit.

Turning toward him, Brian ran his hands up under Dom’s shirt to sensuously feel out his abs. “Look, I know you don’t like Rome, but he is my best friend and he’s about to ditch me. If he hasn’t already. Before we left his house, he was telling me he was going back to LA. I guess there isn’t a damn thing I can do about that, but it’s not gonna be easy for me to just lose a long-time friend like that. Here, get your clothes off. I want to hold you.”

That was a request Dom couldn’t turn down. He stood as well, and removed his clothes again. Then slid under the cover next to Brian. Though he left his own clothes on, he welcomed Dom close and held him, pressing their bodies together.

“Aren’t you gonna take your things off?” Dom asked.

“Too much trouble right now.” Apparently comfortable, Brian kissed Dom.

“I'm sorry about your friend,” Dom allowed. When taken in context with the way he’d treated Mia, he actually did feel some sympathy and remorse. He’d lost friends over time as well, and perhaps shouldn’t have been so strict with her. But at the same time, he wasn’t sure what to do about her. At the moment, the only one she’d ever been interested in that he could see allowing her to date would have been…Brian. God no. That would mean not having Brian for himself. Dom crushed his lover, the mother of his child to himself at the thought.

“I don’t wanna think about that right now,” Brian said.

This was made worse by the realization that evidently Brian couldn’t have had any other really good friends—because Pearce wouldn’t have allowed it. And now he was losing him. No wonder his bond with Pearce was so strong.

With a new understanding, Dom caressed the full golden curls and kissed Brian who passionately returned the kisses. For a while Dom was distracted from worrying if it was even possible to earn a place in Mrs. O'Conner’s good graces. 

~~~

An urgent rapping on the door awoke Dom. After dreaming he was being stalked by a gunman, he was pleasantly surprised to find himself lying comfortably next to Brian instead. The urgent rapping recommenced and in his arms, Dom felt Brian start, but otherwise, he seemed to be deep asleep. That was a nice change. For the first time since coming back into each other’s lives, Brian was relaxed. The evident stiffy in his stretch pants and exposed erect nipples by way of the open shirt were further proof he was fast asleep.

As Dom shifted ever so carefully to get up without disturbing his partner, he found Brian entangled enough so not to release Dom readily. Another rap sounded, causing both of them to start.

“Brian!” Dom heard Mrs. O'Conner in sotto voce at the door. “You’d better come out here now or I’m coming in and I’d better not find you doing anything you shouldn’t!”

What that consisted of was none of her business, Dom thought. If they could, they should be doing it all they wanted and she really had no right to say anything about it. Even though Brian was her son, he was a consenting adult, and he’d certainly been endorsing consent. Unfortunately Dom was forced to humor her. Having no clothes there other than the ones he’d come in, he was forced to pull his pants back on and stumble to the door as hastily as he could. Once again he opened the door minimally, an elbow on the jamb casing. “He’s sleeping,” Dom whispered. “Don’t wake him.”

“If he’s sleeping, then why in hell are you in there with him?” Her blue eyes flashed.

“He wanted me to stay with him. Then I fell asleep, too.”

“I’ll just bet!” Her long hair still down around her shoulders, though drier, she tried to push past Dom.

“Let me put my shirt on and I’ll be out. But let’s let him sleep. The doc already told you how much Brian needs it.”

“You needn’t close the door to put your shirt on,” she huffed. “Let me in so I can check on him.”

“Check what? I’ll tell you how he is: tired.” Knowing he couldn’t win without a lock on the door, Dom sauntered over to go pick his shirt up off the footboard. He could only hope she wouldn’t follow but was aware what a longshot that was.

Sure enough, his hope didn’t pan out when she entered directly behind him. Brian wasn’t completely covered; it was evident the shirt was wide open where he lay sleeping at the center of the two beds, turned toward the vacated side, away from the door.

Deliberately, Dom tried not to watch her when she went to the bed and sat down silently. At least she didn’t yell or do anything to wake Brian, Dom thought as he went about silently dressing using the chair to replace his boots. He couldn’t help but notice her draw the covers a little higher over Brian’s chest and stroke his curls, too. Though she seemed to be neurotic, discourteous, strange, a lush, and she’d treated Brian badly in the past, she wasn’t a cold fish, Dom observed. He’d heard her refer to Brian as “honey,” “sweetheart,” and “baby.” As Pearce had noted, she didn’t let Brian “breathe” and that certainly seemed to be the case. It was probably just the start of her peculiarities, too.

When they left Brian to sleep, Dom shut the door behind them. At the back of the stairwell by the rail, Mrs. O'Conner halted, folded her arms and turned back to face Dom. “I find it very disrespectful that you had him half undressed under the covers. Were you molesting him in his sleep?”

“Look, I loaned him my shirt this morning and in case you didn’t notice, it didn’t fit that well. It’s not a maternity shirt and isn't tailored that way. He wasn’t comfortable.”

“Oh, bullshit.”

Much as Dom was hoping they could put differences aside and reach an understanding, it seemed she was going to start off automatically disbelieving him even when he told the truth. Her role in Brian’s life was destined to remain a problem. His father was clearly not a fixture in his life, so she was all he had of his “flesh and blood” family as she had put it. With her attitude, she seemed determined to destroy this, a disturbing prospect. Brian may have already written her off, but if Toretto could do anything to salvage the situation, he hoped to. Mrs. Pearce may have gladly committed herself to the designation of “grandmother,” and Dom was grateful to her for that, but she was no actual blood relation to either of them.

“When he wakes up you can ask him about the shirt,” Dom said, uncertain of how else to appease her. “He wasn’t that comfortable.” It was for the best that Brian had been too tired to take off the rest of his clothes as Dom had requested; Mrs. O'Conner would have really lost it then.

“You think I can't guess what you were doing?”

“I swear I’d never do anything to hurt him.”

“Then why the hell were you undressed, too? I know damn well what you were doing.”

It was time to lie. “I’d just taken my shirt off.”

She scoffed loudly. “And you expect me to believe you didn’t do anything?”

Perhaps she was crazy. That was an even worse prospect. Crazy begat crazy in hereditary lineage. Brian clearly wasn’t, but it could skip a generation. Furthermore, Dom knew she’d never believe him if he told her it was Brian’s idea to get undressed. Judging by her attitude in general, she’d probably freak out worse if she heard that, anyway. “He’s dead tired, I told you. Believe me, I feel really strongly about your son. I’d never take advantage of him, never do anything against his will.”

“You’ve already done it!” she snapped. “How else did he get knocked up?”

“Mrs. O'Conner. I think I can safely say that it was completely mutual.”

“Don’t insult my intelligence.”

It seemed there was no winning with her. It was getting clearer all the time why O'Conner had been so reluctant to have anything more to do with her. And he’d had enough to worry about without throwing her into the mix. “Look, I give up.” Dom headed for the top of the stairs. “If you’re not going to believe a thing I say, then you can just wait until he wakes up and you can talk to him. If that’s what bothers you the most, then you should ask him. Just that one thing, though, ‘cos then we really have to leave.” Imagining how she would continue her grilling was something Dom couldn’t bear any more than the poor kid could.

Her next words made him freeze, however. “If you really mean what you say, you should have the decency to marry him. Marry him and I’ll believe you love him and aren’t going to leave him.”

Marriage…That was a hope that glittered faintly in the future. He stopped to look back at her over the wooden stairwell railings. But, how could she assume that Brian even wanted to marry him? What if Brian didn’t? Did they have to marry just to please her? Not that Dom wouldn’t. Oh, God no. Now that Mrs. O'Conner had brought it up, the idea was a fountain of inspiration. “I--we barely got back together. We haven’t had time to talk about this kind of thing…” And in light of everything going on, they couldn’t have.

She regarded him drily. “Would you or wouldn’t you? Because if you have no plans to, then you might as well get the hell out of my house right now.”

Elated, Dom smiled. “I’d marry him in a heartbeat. If he’d have me.”

The anger faded from her face. Though she still appeared guarded. “Would you? How do I know you’re not just saying that?”

“Would I still be standing here if I were just saying that? Or wouldn’t I take off down those stairs and hitchhike my way out of here if I had to, rather than put up with all this? I rescued your son from the kidnapper and his heavily armed mob. I had to go out hunt him down on a yacht anchored way off the coast to do it. You see,” he came back around the rail. “I’m crazy about your son, Mrs. O'Conner. I want to marry him,” he realized with absolutely certainty then, “and raise a family with him.”

“I need a drink,” she said suddenly. 

From downstairs, they heard a distant knock on the front door. The bell chimed softly.

“Oh, who the hell is that?” Mrs. O'Conner was clearly annoyed. Skirting Dom and the stairs she went to the top of them and listened.

If there was reason for anyone to be alarmed, it was Dom. He watched her for an indication of what was going on, backing toward Brian’s bedroom again to bolt into if necessary.

“Gareth?” she called downstairs. With a sigh, she went down.

In the interim, Toretto quickly shot into Brian’s bedroom to rouse him, hoping not to have to. Shutting the door, Dom went to the bed; Brian was still sleeping. He must have been damn tired. So much so, Dom hated to wake him.

In moments, there were quick footsteps on the stairs. Then Dom heard Pearce’s searching voice. “Brian? Brian, you okay?”

Toretto calmed in relief. But before he could move to do anything, Brian started awake. “Rome?” Voice slurred from sleep, he put his head up to look towards the door, clearly worried. “Rome? Where are you?”

Just before the door burst open, Dom pulled up the bedspread to cover Brian’s bare chest as he sat up. “It’s okay,” he murmured to Brian. “I got you.”

“Dom.” Things seemed to be starting to register, judging by Brian’s reactions. He took Dom’s arm. Which was a wonderful gesture.

However, when Pearce entered, looking surprisingly worried, he didn’t even seem to notice this. He came straight to the foot of the bed. “What wrong, baby? What chyou doin’ in bed? You okay?” Then to Dom, “He a’ight?”

“He took his medications and fell asleep is all,” Dom explained.

“I’m fine.” Brian hitched the shirt closed under the covers to button. “I’m just really tired.”

“Yo’ mom treatin’ you okay?” Pearce’s expression conveyed complete doubt.

He had that right, Dom thought. “It’s getting about time to go. Good thing you showed up, Pearce; he’ll have plenty of room in the Escalade to lie down. Brian’s not doing too good with the tobacco smell, you know?”

“Tha’s right,” Pearce seemed to understand fully. “He ain’ been able ta stand it lately.” Patiently, he found Brian’s sandals on the floor and uncovered his bare feet to fit them on.

Though he tolerated it, Brian let them know he wasn’t enjoying all the attention. “You really didn’t need to come, Rome. I can manage.”

“I couldn’t live wit’ mahsef an’ leave you ove’ he’. Between drivin’ back to LA and thinkin’ of you puttin’ up wit’ chyo’ mom…”

Reassembled, Brian finally moved to get off the bed and found he had both Dom and Pearce helping. Dom passed Pearce a look to mean that he’d done enough while Brian collected his purse from the bedside table where he’d left it. As they started to leave the room, they found Mrs. O'Conner waiting in the doorway, her disapproval showing. “Come on, honey,” she said and put a hand out to him. “God only knows when you’ll be back. We need to settle this before you go.”

Pearce’s sudden show of panic on top of the worry was even more unsettling. “He gonna be a’ight now, Kitty.”

“What would you know about it, Roman?” she remarked with disdain.

~~~

In her bedroom with the door shut, Kitty poured herself a drink on her large antique French dressing table and gestured for Brian to sit on the ivory porcelain and brass bed under the sunlight pouring in through the bay window. He hovered over the brass bench at the end of her bed instead. Behind his long, drooping eyelashes, she could see he was sleepy and doped-up on medications. It did indeed look like the shirt didn’t fit him right. It was too big through the shoulders and chest and too tight across the belly. The black, flared leggings, however, looked nicely stylish and flattering on his frame. Tight and stretchy, they showed off his slender, shapely assets. Surely he hadn’t bought those for himself. She was all too aware that her son couldn’t choose decent clothes if his life depended on it.

Swizzle stick set aside, Kitty brought her drink to the bed where she sat down herself, since Brian had rejected the offer. “What’s Rome doing here? And why is he acting so overly possessive of you again? I know he went to help you out in Florida or wherever back east, but you couldn’t have got back together with him.”

“How do you know about that?”

“His mother told me. How else would I know anything about what my own child is doing? You certainly didn’t keep me apprised.”

Brian just lowered his lids even more, saying nothing.

“So, why is he here? Don’t tell me you did get back together with him.”

“He’s here 'cos he’s worried about me. What’s weird about that? We’re best friends, you know that.”

Patience tried, Kitty took a generous sip of her drink and rubbed her cheek. “You weren’t before you left Barstow. As I recall, you were still pissed at him for throwing himself under the bus. Now you’re homies again. How did that happen? And how ‘best’ are you? I mean, doesn’t he know about your new boyfriend?”

That elicited a sigh from Brian. He put a knee on the bench. “He’s known for a while. He ain't too happy about it.”

“Then you did get back together with him,” she surmised with displeasure. “Hasn’t he already proven to you what a loser he is, for God’s sake? Why would you get involved with him again?”

“Hey, he doesn’t always think things out before he acts, but he’s not a loser. He’s my friend, you know. And he seems to have changed. He seems to have learned something this time from going to jail. Anyway,” Brian suddenly sounded rueful, “don’t worry about it, Mom. He’s not happy about Dom, so he’s dumping me. I couldn’t expect him to just be friends, you know?”

Kitty arched an eyebrow. “He didn’t seem at all like he’s got plans to dump you. Not at all by the way he came running into the house right now. All he did was ask about you. No, hellos or how are yous to me. He seemed only one hundred percent focused and concerned about you. Just like he used to be. Too much so. So, I don’t get what’s going on.”

“Oh…” Brian pouted. “What do you expect, man? All this stuff about the kidnapping fucked with his head, you know. It would anyone. He was kidnapped, too, you know. He can't help but trip about it. We’ve been friends so long, how could he not be worried? I’m worried about him, too.”

“I just don’t get what you’re doing. Are you leading Roman back into a relationship even though you’re having this other guy’s baby?”

“I wasn’t leading him anywhere. He wanted to get back into a relationship. Not me. I know Pearce. I love him, but like a friend, you know? What I said I felt about Dom is the truth. I just never thought I’d see him again. And Rome was there. He’s my friend, and he had my back. As always. If I didn’t have to raise my kid alone, that was cool. I’d never feel the same way about him as I do about Dom, but at least my kid would have a father, you know? And Rome was willing to step in.” 

Knowing Brian could really have anyone he wanted, Kitty sighed. Certainly he could have found someone better than Roman at any time. It was a pity that the other someone he’d found was a convict and a thief. He was, however, a hell of a hunk with a great body. Built, as Gareth had said. She could see how Brian could get seduced by Toretto. Interesting how Toretto seemed to have been equally seduced by Brian. Since he was a child, she’d tried to teach him that he should take advantage of his God-given looks and body, yet he’d never seemed to catch on. Or if he did, he completely ignored her advice. Still, she couldn’t help being charmed by her son’s sweet naivete, and smiled.

She took another drink. “I’m glad at least to hear you’re not planning to get back together with Pearce. I’ve always told you you could do so much better.”

“Don’t bad-mouth Rome. Like I said, he’s always had my back in the long run. This time I really didn’t even deserve him. I was the one who took up with someone else and he forgave me, anyway.”

“Oh, I see.” It made more sense then. “Of course he did. He knows what a catch you are. Like I always told you, honey.” Getting up with her drink, she came to the end of the bed to address him more closely.

Head down, Brian sat down on the bench. He let his purse slip off his shoulder, beside him. His thick curls were plush enough for him to hide behind. “I don’t feel too good about it…Like I owe him for all he’s done for me. You should a seen him out in Miami, Mom. He really came through. He busted his ass out there and put his life on the line and got us both exonerated. So I'm always going to feel like I let him down.”

“Don’t worry about it, honey. You’ll get over it.”

“Get over it?” He looked up, wounded. “How could I get over it? Why should I? I mean, it sucks for me to just say, ‘hey, it’s been real.’”

“Baby, it’s just part of life. These things happen. You can’t let them all get to you or you’ll be miserable. And you don’t need to. You need to get on with things. And you’ve got a lot to get on with, too, now.”

He put his head down again, appearing as miserable as she’d described.

Hurriedly, she went on. “Listen, Gareth went back to the hospital. He had some patients to check on, but said he was coming back as soon as he could and he’d take you and your boyfriend wherever you wanted. But I told him…” She took a breath and gathered some courage. “…I told him I’d like you to stay to dinner. Actually, I want you to stay here with me as long as you’re in town.” Then she plunged ahead. “I mean both you and Dom.”

That brought Brian’s head up abruptly. Though still drowsy, his eyes widened in disbelief. “You mean it’s okay if he stays here?”

“That’s what I said.” She took a long swallow, nearly emptying the glass. “As a matter of fact, why don’t I fix you a drink, too? The doctor said it was okay now that you’re past the first three months if you drink in moderation. I’m sure you could use another drink.”

“No, no. I don’t want to take any more chances with the baby. Anyway, I’m loaded enough from the prescription drugs. They make me fucking thirsty, though. If I could have some water…”

She held up an arresting hand, then went to the double doors out of the room. When she looked out into the hall area around the stairwell, she didn’t see anyone. “Rome?” she called. “Rome, could you bring the ice bucket with some ice? Brian says he’s awfully thirsty.”

From out of sight on the stairs, Rome answered. “I be right theh’.”

Pleased she’d not have to interrupt her conversation with Brian, she returned to the nightstand. Yes, Roman did have his good qualities, she had to agree with that. Uncapping the bottle of Johnnie Walker she had in her room, she added to her glass anew. Then she collected a clean glass from the bottom of the nightstand and strolled to the bathroom to turn on the taps for some water while they awaited Rome’s arrival.

Evidently Brian couldn’t contain his next question. “Why are you suddenly cool with Dom?”

“I’ll bring you some water,” she told him.

He came to the bathroom door and looked in. “I don’t get it,” he continued, confused.

“Well…” she allowed, allowing the water to run at the sink. “I’m not exactly ‘cool’ with him…” Passing her glass beneath the stream from the faucet, she added a touch of water to temper the strong whiskey. “Thing is…he told me he wants to marry you. So, I’m going to forgive him his previous transgressions.”

“Marry me?” Brian grabbed the door frame and steadied himself. “What? What’re you talking about? We never…we never…You’re fucking with me.”

“Uh-uh.” Shaking her head, she shut off the tap and brought him the rinsed glass of slightly cool water—as cool as it was going to run, anyway.

“Why would he tell you that?” Brian took the glass. “There’s no way. I mean, he would have said something to me about it first, don’t you think?”

“Actually, he said he simply hasn’t had the chance to discuss it with you yet. And he’s probably nervous. Not that he seems like the nervous type in the least, but I think you could do that to him. It’s funny, I scoffed at Gareth when--”

“But, he wouldn’t tell you!” Brian whipped the glass away from his mouth fast enough to spill water on the tile floor. “He doesn’t even know you! You’re fucking with me. Don’t do this, man. It’s cruel.”

“No, I’m not.” This time she laughed at his adamant surprise as she shook her head. “He told me because I demanded to know. You’re my son. I had to know and I had to know now. I didn’t want him trifling with you. He says he very much means to discuss it with you. I sped things up, is all. And boy, you should have seen the look on his face when he talked about it. There was such admiration—such reverence for you…I couldn’t disbelieve him for a second. And believe me, I looked.”

“But, Mom…” He seemed highly fazed, despite being stoned. “He-he really said that?”

“Yes, honey.” She touched Brian’s face. No coarse beard stubble. His skin was smooth again like when he was a teenager.

He blinked at her, still in shock. “And-and you’re okay with that?”

She took his cleft chin. “Do you want him?”

“Y-yes!”

“Are you sure you love him?”

“Yeah, I do!”

There was a knock on the bedroom door then it opened. Brian looked back into the room behind him.

Kitty heard Rome enter. “He’s yo’ ice,” he said. 

She stepped into the doorway that Brian had vacated when he went to Rome.

“Thanks, Rome,” Brian said. He took the bucket and his glass to her dressing table to ice his drink.

Quickly, Kitty tried to usher Rome back to the door. “Yes, thank you very much. I’d like to talk to Brian alone some more, if you don’t mind.”

But Rome held his ground. He gave her a steady look, then addressed her son. “You okay, Bry? I ready to take you back home right now. Is’s a’ight by me.”

“I'm still talkin’ to Mom.”

“Yes,” Kitty seconded. “We’re still talking. And anyway, you needn’t worry about taking Brian anywhere right now, all right?”

Once she’d steered Rome from the room, she shut the doors again and came to her dressing table to add some ice to her own drink. To prevent any water damage to the finish on the table, she picked up the bucket and carried it to the counter top in the bathroom.

Brian followed her. “If you’re okay with Dom, then I don’t gotta leave Barstow for good. Which is what I was hoping would happen. And I can come back here to have the baby and you’ll be cool with that. I’ll bring him by here for you to see before we leave again.”

“Bring? Why? Where are you going?” Seeing that Brian had drunk more than half of his water, Kitty refilled his glass and added more ice.

“We have to go.”

“What? Why do you have to?”

“You know why.” Brian gestured with his head. “They catch Dom and that’s it; he’ll be arrested on the spot.”

“How are they going to catch him if you stay here at your house? Surely you can stay 'til after the baby comes.”

“No way. He’s had APBs out on him for months. Anyone at the AM/PM or the store might identify him and turn him in. You recognized him. Even if he hid out here, any of the neighbors could.”

It didn’t make her change her mind. “Well, you’ve got to stay long enough for the wedding.”

“Did he really say he wanted to get married?” Following another drink of water, Brian slipped into a giddy smile.

Knowing that smile was about what Gareth had deduced, Kitty had to concede. “Well, yes. He said if you’d have him; he honestly seemed so in awe of you, he didn’t think you’d agree.”

“Not want to? Is he crazy? I’ve gotta tell him. In fact, I’ll go tell him right--” He started to put his glass down.

“Now, wait,” she intervened, stepping in front of him to block his way. “First we need to start planning the wedding. If you’re determined to leave in a hurry, then we’d better start on this as soon as possible. It’s going to be a lovely wedding,” she assured him. “You just watch and see.”

“But we can get married anywhere. We don’t have to do it before we take off. In fact, if we got married here it could ensure getting him busted. He applies for a marriage license and blood test here in the States and it won't take long for it to show up in a database. A database that’ll eventually get back to the feds. I don’t want him using an alias on our marriage certificate. We can't take any chances.”

“You can't mean that,” Kitty argued. “I-I have to be part of the wedding. You can't get married without me. You’re my only child for God’s sake. And you’d better come back home and have that baby. If you’re going to make me a grandmother and do it right this time, then I damn well better be there when it happens. What do you know about weddings or babies? Nothing. Does he? Has he been married before? Does he have some kids somewhere already? I hope not. I don’t like the idea of you getting involved with a two- or three-time marriage reject with a passel of children from other people. I just don’t like it!”

“No, Mom,” Brian was shaking his head, laughing drunkenly. “He’s never been married before and he has no other kids. This is his first.”

“How can you be sure?”

“That’s easy. We had every piece of legal data available on him from the time he was born. I had to study everything there was to know about him. It was my job to bust him, remember?”

“Good.” She was relieved. “I’m glad he’s not the sort of creep that has a million ex-spouses and kids all over the place. But what can he possibly know about weddings and babies then? No more than you. I’m damn well going to take care of all of this. Even if I have to leave the country with you. You’re going to get married in a church, of course, in a proper Catholic ceremony. I won't allow you to get married any other way, do you hear me? Wait a minute. Is he Catholic?”

“Mom,” Brian shook his head again, amused. “Dom and I haven’t even discussed anything about any of it yet. We’ve made no plans. We haven’t proposed to each other. Technically, neither of us had any idea we might actually want to marry each other until now. It’s too early to bring this up--”

“It’s never too early,” she chastised. “We’ve got to get you married before you’re too obvious.” With concern, she looked down him and smoothed her hand over the ill-fitting shirt he wore. “Oh my god, you show more than I thought!” She was surprised by what she felt. “Well, if we have the ceremony soon enough, we can choose an outfit that will help hide it. So, it’s all the more important that you get married as soon as possible. What are you thinking about wearing, honey? A tux or a gown?”

“I haven’t thought about any of it! Mom, I appreciate that you’ve come to accept Dom and the baby. Really, I do, but--”

“You haven’t told me if he’s Catholic or not yet. Is he or isn’t he? You must know, Officer O'Conner.”

“As a matter of fact, he is. Roman Catholic.”

“Well, that’s okay. As long as he’s Catholic.” As reluctant as she’d been to accept the man at first, her reserve was diminishing. After all, he was Catholic, which was a good sign already. Despite that he was a crook and a criminal. He’d raise their children with the right influences, she hoped, with Brian’s and hers if she could help it. And he’d already demonstrated that he was very protective of her son. She’d have to know more about his family, of course. “The fact that he’s Catholic and he loves you as much as he does speaks much on his behalf. Here.” She set her glass on the counter and unbuttoned Brian’s shirt over his belly. “Let me have a look at you.” As her gaze went over him, she thought of how she’d never pictured him pregnant. Then she saw a mark on his abdomen that looked like a smudge. “What’s this…?” When she pressed to wipe, he gasped slightly.

“I got hurt when they kidnapped me,” Brian said hastily, stepping back from her to re-button his shirt. “They didn’t give much of a damn that I'm expecting.”

“Oh, honey…” Tentatively, she touched his belly. “Was that a bruise?”

“I’m okay, Mom. Honestly. I had Gareth check me out completely as soon as possible and he says me and the baby are good.”

“Those creeps hurt you?”

“Kidnapping is generally a violent crime. The most important thing is that Rome, the baby, and I are all okay now.”

“Honey…” The renewed reminder of what had happened to her son struck her all over again. Though he was over six feet tall, slender, but athletically-built, all hard muscle, and impressively strong, she slipped her arms around him and held him. “My baby…”

“Don’t cry any more, all right? It was Dom who got me the hell off that yacht, away from those dudes. If it hadn’t been for him, I’d still be there. So, I’m glad you decided to like him.”

“He’s still a thief and a convict,” she pointed out, “wanted by the police. It’s not like he’s the ideal son-in-law. You know I wanted so much better for you. Like I’ve told you over and over again, you could have anyone you want.”

“He’s who I want, no matter what he may have done before. That’s all I know. Now, I'm really tired and sleepy. I think, as long as we’re staying to dinner, we can talk some more about what Dom and I are going to do later on. I’ll talk to him about what we’ve discussed and we can all try and figure out what to do. I didn’t know it was so important to you to be at my wedding, but we’ll see what we can figure out.”

“But-but, there’s so much I still want to know. About his parents and family and how he plans to raise your kids and if he’s going to stay with you--” 

“Later. We’ll talk about it all later. Right now I’m falling asleep on my feet.”

~~~

All Brian knew was intense fatigue that needed satisfying with the utter contentment of wrapping up with Dom on his bed again. It was like immersing himself in the most comfortably secure state he’d ever known. He was too tired to talk to his mom or Rome or Dom about anything at that point. His thoughts had become too tangled and overworked and the medications had pretty much mercifully clouded his mind. It still smelled of tobacco all around him, but the queasiness associated with that was a minor speck of disquiet that could easily be overlooked.

No nightmares accompanied his sleep this time. His sleep was more like a solid state of much needed unconsciousness in the cradling of Toretto’s arms.

When he woke it was more abruptly than he would have wanted. The baby was actively kicking and stirring probably from discomfort and the unpleasantness of the tobacco smell was filtering through again. Much as Brian didn’t want to wake, at the very best, he found Dom beside him, stroking the baby. On seeing that Brian was awake, Dom smiled.

“Hey,” Brian murmured.

Dom kissed his head. “You know, you’re beautiful when you sleep. You look like an angel.”

That was nonsense. Had Brian heard something about Toretto being in awe…? No way.

Lying on his side had been compressing the baby, no doubt contributing to his distress; Brian turned onto his back. Dom put his strong hand on the baby and rubbed. The kicking eased off a little. The light entering through the window overlooking the street had shifted considerably, suggesting he’d been sleeping for hours. 

“You look pretty damn good, yourself.” Despite all that, Brian reached for Dom and drew him forward for a kiss. “Missed you.”

Invited, Dom deepened the kiss. He seemed to have been waiting for it and continued to seek deeper. Gladly, willingly, Brian responded with increasing fervor as he woke. Until the baby’s protesting became too uncomfortable. They parted for a moment, and Brian looked down Dom and wondered why he was dressed—why they both were. Brian sat up to remedy the situation and decided before doing so he’d better tend to his full bladder.

“Don’t leave me,” Dom lamented, reaching after Brian.

“I’ll be right back. Promise.” When he slid to the edge of the bed, a mild dizziness swept over him. But he ignored it and got up. Then he remembered why he was at home again and what he and his mother had last discussed. As he stood, he looked to Dom a moment and wondered how in hell to say anything about it. Had Dom really said those things? Marriage? A wedding—make that a church wedding, no less?

Instead of broaching the subject, Brian ducked into his walk-in closet that led into his adjoining bathroom. It was one of the main reasons he’d moved to that bedroom when he got old enough to appreciate it. He’d also chosen to take it because it was the farthest one from the master bedroom.

At the window overlooking the side yard towards the neighbors’ single-story home, Brian heard Dom behind him at the doorway. The familiar sight wasn’t helping to wake Brian, other than for the fact that he hadn’t been there to see it in more than a year. “I didn’t realize you had a big walk-in closet. That’s pretty cool.”

“Oh, yeah.” Brian glanced back.

“And then the bathroom is attached to it. I thought this door was to a linen closet or something when I came in here earlier. Plus you’ve got these neat toys back there in your closet. Can we play with ‘em?”

Brian laughed. “If we have time. Which we may, bein’ as my mom’s asked us to stay here 'til we leave town.”

“She did?” Dom sounded impressed. He came forward and leaned on the sink. “Me, too?”

“Yeah, you too.”

“I'm surprised. I could see what you meant about her at first, but now she’s chilled. She’s been civil to me since we talked and even more after she talked to you. What did you say to her?”

Head still muzzy, Brian had to think. All he could remember was some talk about a Catholic wedding. “I don't know…”

“Maybe she’s just decided to be happy you came back at all. And since you’d told her you’d never come back unless she accepted me, what choice did she have? But isn't that extortion?”

“I don’t give a fuck, I meant it.” Brian drew up his pants when he was done and slid up beside Dom at the sink to wash up. “I didn’t even have to mention that again, though. She already knew those were the terms. Plus, she said you’d told her something that changed her whole attitude about you.”

“Me?” Dom was puzzled. “What did I say?”

Since there were no towels out, Brian opened the linen closet and brought laundered ones to drape on the rack. “She seemed to think you’ve got a lot of admiration for me.”

“I do.”

“And reverence.”

“I do that, too.” A deep growl. Going to Brian while he hung up the towels, Dom took his waist and embraced him to share another kiss. “I have a hell of a lot of admiration and reverence for her son. I'm glad she understood that I meant every word.”

With the towels set out, Brian led Dom back to the bedroom through the closet. He was glad Dom didn’t stop to take note of anything in there this trip through. The baby had calmed by half, no longer crowded. Able to ignore that distraction, back by the bed, Brian started to pull Dom’s shirt off him again, then looked to the door. Would Kitty come back and interfere again or would she let them be, he wondered. His old alarm clock, still plugged in and keeping correct time on his nightstand, read 4:26; they’d have time before dinner. His desk chair, which had worked well as a door stop wedged beneath the knob had long ago been moved out along with the desk. His dressing table chair, with its casters, couldn’t take over the task.

Fuck it. Brian pulled off the shirt, then grabbed at Dom’s waistband while they kissed.

“Wait.” Dom caught the eager hands at his clothes. “You sure you’re up for this? 'Cos I’ll go crazy if we start this again and I can't touch you 'cos it’ll hurt you.”

In his own excitement, Brian had forgotten about his wounds. “I don’t care about that. I want you. Don’t worry about it.” 

Easing Dom out of his clothes, Brian coaxed him onto the beds on his back and climbed over him. In his own reverent awe, he observed the contours of that incredibly powerful muscular body. Way back when he’d first taken the Toretto case, Brian recalled being deliriously enthralled by the photos of the suspect. He’d found well-built masculine bodies very attractive, but Toretto had seemed a superior specimen. That captivating attraction was compounded when Brian finally met him in person. Making love to that body turned into an experience beyond his wildest dreams.

While they kissed, he allowed Dom to unbutton the shirt and run those powerful hands over him. Until the arousing touch became too intense. Then Brian crawled down towards Dom's lap, sensuously kissing all the way down, lingering over the thrilling contours of his hard abs.

Of all the things Brian had missed about Dom, making oral love to his cock was one of the most gratifying. It was already erect and blushing in anticipation, the tip and cleft shiny wet. And Brian was so ready to surrender to it, after the months of certainty that he’d never have it again.

Hand around the base, he directed the thick organ deep into his mouth. Working his tongue, he took full inventory of the salty flavor and every sweet plane he’d missed so direly. Pushing it against his hard palate to the back of his throat was exciting enough to make his testes and slit throb. He wanted it inside him with a mounting desire, but taking Dom to his climax for the reward would provide nearly equal pleasure. 

Then suddenly Brian realized that Dom was strangling on a gasp. With that, Dom pulled his hard, arcing cock desperately from Brian’s mouth and scrambled out of reach.

“Whoa!” Dom panted. “Don’t do that, O'Conner,” 

“Huh?” Mouth ajar, Brian was confused. He crawled after Dom.

“No, wait!” With conviction, Dom slammed his hand protectively over his crotch. “You do things to me! I almost lost it already.”

“What?” Brian couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m not fucking with you,” Dom continued to pant, also breaking into a laugh. “I nearly did. I’ve been wanting you so long, I can't stand it.”

Charmed, Brian crawled up beside his lover anyway, though Dom shied from his proximity. “Man, that’s about the best thing you could say to me right now.”

“It’s the truth,” Dom assured his partner, keeping a hand over himself. “Let’s just relax a minute.”

Feeling strangled in his own pants, Brian decided to take that minute to undress. He struggled to get the stretch fabric down to his thighs, his own boner popping up, unrestrained.

“That’s not exactly helping,” Dom allowed. “You’re so fucking beautiful all over and I’ve been waiting to see that, too. It’s a piece of art.”

“Here.” Brian pulled the bedspread up from the second double bed and over himself. 

“No, don’t do that,” Dom lamented. “I want to see you.”

Laughing, Brian kept covered while he worked his pants, then the shirt off. Then he turned back to Dom and lay with him, bedcover only partially over himself. He slipped a leg over Dom, fairly certain he knew a way to sidetrack Dom from the short ride to a premature climax. He hated that his mother had been the impetus, but if he brought it up without immediate mention of her, it might not be so bad. However, the truth was, he never would have considered it unless Dom had given him some kind of indication. “What-what do you think about…? I mean, had you thought about, you know…? Would you want to…? Oh, hell. Would you ever, like think about…getting married…?”

“Would I?” Dom’s tone sidetracked all right; to sheer disbelief. “Brian.” He got up on his elbow. “I wanted to be the one to ask you.”

Brian studied Dom’s big, beautiful dark eyes a moment. “What if I wasn’t even asking about you and me to each other? What if it was just a general question?”

Dom cough-laughed. “Now I know you’re fucking with me.”

“Let me do it right,” Brian teased. “Would you like, marry me?”

“In a heartbeat, baby.” Dom crushed Brian in embrace. “In a heartbeat.”

That shocked Brian. He’d expected at that point that even though Dom would say yes, there was no way they could humor Kitty’s wish to have it take place before they left the country. “You-you mean you would? Right now?

“Oh, yes, baby.” Dom hugged harder. “Right this minute, if I could.”

“That’s great!” Brian said excitedly. “I mean, I’d marry you right now, too.”

Burying his face in Brian’s hair, Dom gathered him up close. He tucked his hips between Brian’s thighs. “Then let’s do it. After you have the ultrasound and we leave, when we drive back down to Ensenada, we find a place to get married and do it. I hadn’t thought it out too much before because I wasn’t sure you’d be okay with it. But why not? We can be married before the baby’s born and he’ll be legitimate and everything.”

“Actually,” Brian was becoming a little out of breath from excitement and by Dom’s crushing embrace, “I think it’s a great idea. Except-except my mom wants to be at the wedding.”

“Oh.” Dom took a moment to consider the idea. “Does that mean she wants us to do it here?”

“Uh, I think so. But she’d said she’d come with us out of the country if she had to. That’s how strongly she feels about this.”

“O-oh.” Releasing his tight hug, Dom relaxed some, hold lingering. “I guess we gotta do some figuring on this. I never would have thought she’d want to do all that.”

“She-she also wants us to have a church wedding.”

“A church wedding?” Dom raised an eyebrow. “That would take a while longer.”

“Yeah, I know. I think she’s crazy. I told her there’s no way we can stay that long, but she’s pretty adamant.”

“Then you’re Catholic.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I always expected I’d be getting married in a church. But she’d have to meet us in Mexico, as long as it would take to arrange. If we can even arrange it—I’m not sure. I don’t want the authorities tracking us there, you know. I figure Mia and Jesse will be with us by then, so they can help with arrangements.”

It was unlikely Mia would condone the wedding, Brian thought, so she wasn’t likely to help. He couldn’t even imagine why she’d agreed to become his appointed OB, because he couldn’t imagine her not harboring a certain bitterness towards her niece or nephew. “See, my mom wants to do all the arranging, herself. She may have her sister and the doc help her here, but we can't stick around for that.”

“No, we can’t. We’d be gone already if it wasn’t for the ultrasound Monday. You explained that to her?”

“Yeah, but it didn’t make any difference to her.”

“Does she understand that it’s not like we’re going to Mexico for a vacation?”

“I don't know what she thinks.” Brian was past the point of wanting to mull over his mother. He was becoming too distracted again by Dom's presence and naturally preferred to think about him and only him. In desire, Brian ran his hands down his lover’s back and raised his knees once more in invitation. Yeah, he wanted him. Just wasn’t sure he could handle it yet, but was willing to try and find out.

Taking the cue, Dom smiled and gently mouthed and bit at Brian’s ear and jaw in passion.

“You know what I think we ought to do?” Brian suddenly decided.

“What’s that?” Dom, too, was getting distracted.

“I think we ought a forget about the ultrasound and sneak out a here tonight. We’ll go back to LA, I’ll get the rest of my stuff from Los Feliz--especially the rest of my money and the money we got off the yacht--then I’ll go back to your house, pack up whatever you want to take from it with Jesse and Mia, then we’ll all just go. We’ll drive up to Las Vegas, get married, then head south to Baja and leave all this worry about my mom and whatever she wants behind.”

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to hear from you. Please visit my writing blog at http://exlibrisxscribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
